Love Sex & Money
by OhShietzItzAlicia
Summary: Alyssa was picked off the street after she helps Lily get her purse back from a thief. She gets accepted to be part of the Takers and eventually fall in love with AJ. This story tells the story of a love that enrolls its self threw lust and desire.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: **_I decided to do this after I saw Takers and fell in love with AJ (lol) I mean his a hottie I just had to do this besides theres not a lot of fanfic about him. Hopefully you guys would like it :)…_** Btw I might change things later on in the story so don't be surprise I'm till in the 'eh' side…**_ what I mean by the 'eh' side is that I'm not yet satisfied if you guys like it the way it is leave your _**REVIEWS **_or _**MESSAGE **_me…

* * *

><p>Lily walked down the very busy street not noticing the man with a black hoodie that has been fallowing her for quite a long time. He was waiting for the right chance to steal Lily's purse. But what he wasn't taking notice of was the 17 year old homeless girl watching him like a hawk. That is until he made his move, he grabbed Lily's purse and ran for it. Before Lily could even say 'someone stop him' the girl and ran after him like a speeding cheetah. The man looked back to see if anyone was fallowing him only to realize that a girl was right at his tail. He ran into an alley way in hopes he could lose her but she fallowed him. He jumped a fence she did the same faster and more professionally like the way a professional CIA agent would do it. The man went in another alley way this time it was a dead end. The homeless girl who name was Alyssa Geneva stood blocking him from going anywhere else.<p>

The man smirked "You better run away I don't want to hurt you, little girl."

"Why don't you come over here and will see who hurts who." Alyssa said putting both hands on her hip.

"Talking all mighty aren't we? I'll teach you some discipline." he said walking forward.

"Let's dance." Alyssa said more happy than ever. He tried throwing punches here and there but she swayed side to side dogging all of it.

The man was starting to lose his patience "STOP FUCKING WITH ME BITCH!" he said throwing a punch straight at her face but she saw it coming and quickly put both of her hands on his arm that was still extended from the suppose punch that was to end it all, pulled her self up than she kicked him straight in the face knocking out. Alyssa looked at the man then smirked she grabbed the purse and turned around to see astonished Lily behind her.

"Here." Alyssa said giving the purse back to the beautiful female in front of her.

"Where did you learned to fight like that?" Lily said smiling and taking the purse.

"I used to take lessons." Alyssa said starting to walk past her.

"Can I take you home?" Lily said feeling weird in not giving anything for a reward. Alyssa turned around. "G-give you a lift home I mean." Lily said scratching the back of her head.

Alyssa laughed "Thank you for your kindness but I don't have a home." she continued walking.

"You mean you are homeless?" Lily said getting upset.

"Yeah." Alyssa looked at her weirdly.

"Well come live with me… If thats okay with you." she said walking close to Alyssa.

"I-uh…" Alyssa felt weird.

"I only live with my boyfriend, it's away for me to feel grateful that you rescued my Luis Vuitton bag!" Lily and Alyssa let out a soft chuckle a little.

"Thank you but I'll have to pass." Lily felt guilty that she wasn't trying hard enough.

"Please come with me it's really not safe for a girl to be a lone in the streets." Lily was begging now and Alyssa also knew it.

"Okay, I'll go."

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

Alyssa walked in side the huge house amazed. Lily was smiling at her reaction to everything. She quickly walked to the kitchen with Alyssa fallowing her.

"You hungry?" Lily said watching her look and touch everything.

"Ummm…?" Alyssa didn't know what to ask for. "Do you have cookies and milk?" she asked shyly.

Lily chuckled "Yeah I do." After they both ate something she took Alyssa to the bathroom so she could take a shower. She brought her some of her clothes which was a tight pink t-shirt and brown short shorts. Alyssa fitted in almost everything due to which she was so skinny. Lily fixed her beautiful elbow length black wavy hair into a ponytail leaving her side bangs out. Just then they heard the door opened Lily quickly got up taking Alyssa downstair with her. "Honey lets talk." Lily said sitting her boyfriend down on the sofa.

Lily explained everything to her boyfriend he looked at the girl and smiled.

"Whats your name love?"

"A-alyssa… Alyssa Geneva!" Lily looked at her.

"I'm so sorry I was so busy making you feel like at home I forget to ask your name." Lily looked at Jake that was not happy that she didn't ask her name.

"I'm Lily and this is my boyfriend Jake and his little brother Jesse." she pointed to the teenager that walked in thru the doors.

"Wassup?" he said walking up to them, jumping over the sofa and sat next to Jake. They explained everything to Jesse who's smile got wider when he heard the fighting part.

"Your amazing babygirl," he finally said smiling. "And your very pretty we just to get some meat on those bones," he said laughing.

"Thank you for the complement Jesse." Alyssa said kinda feeling at home but not sure if it was okay for her to feel that way already.

"How old are you?" Jake said.

"I'm 17." Alyssa said in a matter a factly way.

"So you need to be put in school right away."Jake said not in a question way but in away that she would be put into shool.

"Okay you can stay here but you have to go to school and get good grades." he said standing up.

"Welcome to the family." he said smiling and pulling her into a hug.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: this is were I'm going to leave this chapter in Please leave your REVIEW please :}**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the movie Takers (altho I do wish I could own Aj *drools* *ahem*) anyways I do own Alyssa Geneva and the plot _**:)**_

_**A/N: Welcome to chapter 2! I decided to move the story a little faster and now Alyssa been staying with Jake and Lily for a month. :}**_

* * *

><p>The day Alyssa me the boys was an extraordinary day. She thought they was all handsome and they thought she was very beautiful and (*ahem) sexy for a 17 year old. But to AJ she was fresh meat and also jail bait so she was a no no. Not only did Alyssa became more beautiful due to getting 'meat on her bones' as Jesse called it many men became attracted to her she was you would call a men weakness and yes every time she came to Jake's club there was not a single guy that did not try to hit on her. Yeah, she could have used he amazing fighting skills put them in their place but Jake said no beating the costumers up. So she had to depend on the boys to save her but now that she became used to that she would take advantage of them so they could buy her drinks.<p>

Alyssa sat in the bar stool while someone that she didn't know was rubbing all up on her touching her thighs and her bare back she got annoyed of him so she quickly got up and told him she had to go taking the margarita (that was already paid) with her. The man didn't like this and was completely mad and grabbed her by her arm.

"Were you going I buy you drinks and you want to leave, you filthy American cunt," he said in his Russian accent. What Alyssa hated the most is being called a cunt it made her blood boil.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes, "What did you just called me?"

The Russian man smirked, "Filthy American cunt."

That's it, that's all it took to make Alyssa snap.

"Say no more," that's all she said then turned around and punched him square in the face. Everybody stopped dancing, talking, and the music also stopped. All that was heard was Alyssa voice.

"CALL ME A CUNT ONE MORE TIME LETS SEE IF YOU GOT THE COJONES," Alyssa yelled taking off her high heels. The Russian man stood up and chocked her slamming her on to the bar table. Alyssa pulled one off her feet up while she was still being chocked and kicked him in all men weak spot.

Meanwhile, Jake and the other guys were upstairs they were talking about business when they heard Alyssa yelling. They were about to go downstairs when Lily came up to them.

"Jake hurry Alyssa is going to get killed by those men." Jake and the guys came downstairs to find Alyssa fighting 5 Russians at the same time.

"Oh yeah, babygirl teach them who the boss." Jesse said he looked up at Jake who was in disapproval.

"I-I mean bad Alyssa bad."

"Jake do something." Lily said desperate. Alyssa got bear hugged behind her while she was kicking 3 other men with her feet. She high kicked the men behind her in the face breaking his nose. Jake quickly came up and grabbed Alyssa carrying of in his shoulder while the other guys kicked the Russian out and everybody started dancing again. He took Alyssa upstairs and threw her on the sofa.

"Dammit Alyssa what was you thinking." Jake yelled at her while the guys sat around her.

"I'm sorry Jake but he called me that word I hate." she said looking straight at his eyes.

"Witch one cunt." AJ said making fun off her and making the guys laugh.

"Callate pendejo!" Alyssa said giving AJ a dirty look.

"English Alyssa English." Jesse said.

"Maybe you should have been paying attention in Spanish class."Alyssa said crossing her arms underneath her chest making them rise.

"I'm sorry Jake but he called me a filthy American cunt." Alyssa said giving him her most innocent face. Lily walked back upstairs with her shoes and a first aid kit.

"Lily what does callate penplo mean?" AJ asked Lily.

"Pendejo you mean?" Lily asked back, he shrugged.

"It either mean coward, jerk, idiot, or motherfucker depends on I assume Alyssa said it." Lily took Spanish class in Collage.

AJ looked back at Alyssa and smirked to Alyssa's surprise. "Lift your head up Alyssa." Lily said then gasped.

"What? Whats wrong?" Alyssa said touching her neck. "Here." Lily said handing Alyssa a mirror she became heated up again when she saw really dark bruises.

"Let me go kill em" Alyssa said getting up but was stopped by Jake.

"Let me see." Alyssa lifted her head a little so he could see. When Jake saw it he started to go towards the door to kick some Russian ass. Then they all wanted to see by the time they saw her neck they all wanted to kill the Russians even AJ. Lily calmed everybody down she worked a female magic on Alyssa and it looked like it never happened.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Well I'll leave this chapter here… please remember to REVIEW. :) Also I'll leave a link in the REVIEW section so you guys can see how Alyssa look like. :}**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own the movie Takers but I do own Alyssa Geneva and the plot _**:)**_

_**A/N: Welcome to chapter 3! So I was like no I'm not gonna write anything until people send their REVIEW but I was actually surprise at how many people reviewed saying they want another chapter so that really made me happy anyways here is a new chapter don't forget to leave your REVIEW :)**_

* * *

><p>Alyssa started school again and actually started getting good grades so Jake forgave her about the whole incident at the club. Alyssa was giving the nickname Aly and sometimes was called Feisty fox or sometimes just Foxy by the employees at the bar (because of her feisty nature) and also because they obviously heard AJ calling her this. Sometimes when he would talk to someone about her he'll refer to her as the 'feisty one'. Jesse of curse couldn't stay behind in the nickname giving game so knowing that Aly is very sensitive about her size he'll call her things like 'the little one', 'Mini Me' (from Austin Powers), and 'short stack' which all annoyed the living daylight out of her. Aly would wouldn't mined them changing her nickname every five minutes but one thing she doesn't like is being called feisty or short when she was seeing red. Jake and G became like fathers to her getting mad when she came home late, giving her curfews every time she went out and they never liked a single guy she dated which was understandable since they only wanted sex from her but Aly never cried when she dumped them or when they would dump her but she did most of the dumping. Lily was a bit complicated sometimes she would act like a motherly type sometimes like sisters and when they went shopping like a best friend but she adored Lily so much she would think she owed her life to her. Jesse became like a brother to her he always would make her laugh when she was upset he would give her guy advice and she would give him girl advice. There was even a point in her life when Aly actually developed feeling for Jesse but that was gone now. Jesse was the one who always made her have a smile in her face. John is like the older brother she never wished she had because he was a playboy but she adored him. Also, it was from him where she picked up drinking. And then thers AJ she wasn't quit sure about her feeling for him yet, all she knew was that AJ was the one who made her pickup smoking, her arrogant ways, the way she laugh at the most not funny thing or is that from Jesse, who knows. Lily and Jake were not really that happy that she picked up smoking and drinking in fact that was the only thing Lily ever disagree with her, but Lily developed something in her heart for her. The last time Jake forced Aly to quit smoking and drinking she almost went insane she wouldn't eat, stayed in her room too long and the thing that almost broke Lily down was that she tried to runaway again. So they made her stop trying to quite and told her that she just need to watch her limit and so Aly did. She only drank when she was at the club or at parties and only smoked like 1 to 2 cigarettes a day.<p>

Aly also made a friend named Stefanie at her public school (she didn't want to go to a private). Aly remember the first day she met her it was just like yesterday Aly would think. It was Aly first day at school when she opened the door to her first class Aly and Stefanie clicked right away and since that day on they did everything together Aly tried out for volleyball Stefanie tried out for volleyball, Stefanie tried out for cheerleading Aly tried out for cheerleading making it to be head captain, they cheered for the infamous Hellcats (_**An: **_Yes, its based on the show so same uniform and everything). Aly dropped off her friend at her house after cheerleading practice and made her way to the club she parked her silver 2010 BMW Concept on Jake's club parking lot. She stepped out of her car in her cheerleading uniform and her black _Jansport _backpack that had graffiti all over it in white white-out. She locked the car by the remote control thingy in her keychain. She opened the door and went in hanging her keys in the key hanger (_**An: **_I completely made that up I don't know whats it call.).

AJ peeked from the top floor to see who it was, "Look whose here Feisty fox," he said blowing out the smoke of his cigarette out his mouth but in return he only got the finger. He chuckled than checked Aly out in her cheerleading uniform.

Aly quickly started heading upstairs and talking while she claimed the stairs, "Did you guys hear about the bank robb-e-ry," she stopped when she saw a whole table full with money. The money was stacked on top each other. She just looked at all of them then back at the money. Her shocked face quickly changed into a smirked which got bigger by the second.

"Wicked," was all she said then grabbed a whole wad of money and began counting it like she was shuffling play cards. She put it back down and hugged everybody like it was nothing and sat down next to Jesse taking whatever he had in his hand and taking a sip on it.

"You not mad," Jake asked.

Aly laugh, "Why should I? kinda already knew you guys were doing something illegal just wasn't sure what. It was either drug trafficking or you guys were some kind of mobsters."

"Why you think that?" Jake asked kind of relieved.

"The day I met you I heard you whisper to Lily if I was a cop." Aly said in a matter of factly way. "I want in." Aly said moving closer to Jake.

"No, I don't want you involved, you just be a good little girl and keep your mouth quite." Jake said.

"Please Jake you need me and you know it. I'm pretty smart I can hack any software, you name it I hack it, even the FBI if you want," everybody eyes went wide and looked at Jake in a 'is she saying the truth' way.

"It's true I pulled out her record, she was arrested a couple of time for hacking, breaking into some rich person house and actually getting away but the alarms when off on her and for murder." Aly got irritated when she heard about the alarm incident. "Also, you have a juvenile record and you are half Puerto Rican and half French, mind explaining why you never told us you was Rican and French?"

Aly looked at Jake like he grew a second head, "You mean you not mad because I have a file?"

"Nope, its not as bad as mines. But why did you killed a man?" Jake said in a confused way.

"Well, my father died when I was 6 in war duty he was a French man." Aly stood up and daydreamed little tears where forming in her eyes. "He was my hero but they killed him in an inhuman type of way. When my mother opened the door of our house and found a man dressed in a suite with a tons of badges handing the American flag folded in a neat triangle she almost went insane." Aly's face was complete wet from her tears she didn't really notice that Lily came into the room and was sitting in the couch next to Jake and Jesse everybody's eyes were glued on Aly. Aly turned to them and smiled.

"Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for? Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for? When they know they're your heart and you know you were their armor and you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'her. But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you? And everything you stand for, turns on you to spite you? What happens when you become the main source of her pain? That were his last words. I know this because his friend made it out alive from those people who turreted them. Bit, bit my mother started ruining herself she became a whore she didn't pay the bills that were accumulating in our once happy dinner table. We eventually lost the house so we moved to one of those broken down houses. My mom still had dignity while we was still living in that piss of shit house. She would always tuck me into bed and would tell me 'Don't ever, ever make the same mistakes your mother did' and would leave to go to work but I always knew where she was going. It was the damn government who fucked everything up they gave us a home, food, clothes, anything you could possibly need to live life. But they forced mother to go to rehab she ran way from home they found her and told her 'until you get help you wont be able to see your child again' my mom accepted because by that time I was still her baby. While she was in rehab I was being taken care by some really religious people who shoved their beliefs down my throat." Aly stopped to laugh a little their eye were still glue on her.

"Then what happen?" Lily said.

"What didn't happen? My mom not being able to see her own child for 2 years in a crazy hospital forgot she even had a daughter. When she saw me she was so neutral. When I started to live with her again she wouldn't even give me hugs she didn't ask me how was school... nothing. Until one day she snapped she said 'I had to give up the life that I had for you and you're not even my daughter their trying to make me take care of a kid that's not mine' no matter how much I cried she wouldn't love me like I wanted her to love me. Their was always a new man in the house they'll wanted my mother but they also wanted her 12 year old daughter. My life of crime started when I turned 13 hacking computer, steeling from the rich and juvenile detention. That's were I learned my fighting lessons." Aly stopped and laughed with everybody.

"Then what happen?" It was G 's turned to ask.

"I met Mac for the first time. My mom's new boyfriend. Ugh, how much I hated that fat baster, fucking free loader, motherfucking rapist…" all of their eyes went wide "Not me, my mother, he rapped her when she didn't want to have sex with him he even fucked her right in my face but things changed. He would sit next to me on purpose and touch my legs while we sat in our fucked up dinner table. Get it fucked up dinner table those fucking pigs even fucked in our dinner table." Everybody smirked "he not only wanted to fuck my mother he wanted to fuck her 16 year old too. So one night he went into my room to rape me he tried to rape me so many times that I can't even count but of curse I always threaten him. Well, this time he came to my room and opened my legs I kicked him in his balls that I swore one day I was gonna cut off…" All the guys pulled their legs close and made a face of 'ouch' Aly giggle she was no longer crying "anyways I took I gun that I had custom made and blew that fuckers brain off. I didn't go to jail for the rest of my life because that jackass was a Americas most wanted. I knew I saw that motherfucker from some where." Aly got lost in thought then came back to reality.

"Well, thats the story of my life but how the hell did you find that. They said that I was cleared." Aly said looking back at Jake.

"Well, not everything is deleted of the internet is there?" Jake said getting up.

"True."

"Well, don't worry nobody is gonna hurt you now." Jake said pulling Aly to a hug.

"Thank you Jake."

"But, you didn't exactly told us why you ran away from your home." AJ said looking at Aly, Aly froze.

"Because my mother was a whore and didn't want all of her man to like me, so she kicked me out of the house." Aly felt tears coming back up but she forced them back. After, Lily told her it was alright Jake proposed to Lily. Aly smiled and clapped then went outside for a smoke AJ fallowing her. Aly looked at AJ and took a cigarette out trying to light it with her lighter that didn't work so AJ lighted for her.

"Thanks." she said taking a long wheeze of her cigarette making the smoke dance in her lungs before letting all the smoke out.

"Welcome, but you smoking that way would make you get lung cancer faster," he said looking down at her Aly could feel a little smile forming in the side of her lips.

"You care about me?" Aly asked changing the way she smoked a little.

"Of curse I do," he said not looking at her anymore Aly laughed, AJ smirked something that Aly thought that was attractive.

"Did I ever told you that you look a little tempting in that uniform?" AJ said checking her out again Aly laughed.

"Take a good look at it cuz that's all you ever gonna get."

"Ah, so you like to tease me?" AJ ask his mind running picturing of her on top of him.

"I'm a jail bait like you say." Aly said walking back inside not answering his question with her cigarette in her hand. Once inside she sat at the piano and started pressing on some keys.

"AJ can you come up here for a minute." Jesse said from upstairs. AJ walked back upstairs and sat at the couch.

"AJ what do you think about letting Aly join the group?" asked John.

"What I think? I think it could be fun," he said putting the cigarettes ashes on the ash tray.

"I think the same thing besides she might be of use to us." John said turning back to G and Jake.

Jesse cut into the conversation, "Yeah we could use her small figures in small places, she maybe she even can clear my name in the FBI files and she good at fighting and making bombs and weapons."

"His right and we could use her beautiful looks to seduce those idiots." G said looking at Jake. Now you see Jake didn't want to put Aly in all this but they were right.

"Okay she's in." Jake said while they were upstairs drinking and talking they got interrupted by the piano playing they looked at each other and went downstairs to their surprise Aly was playing the piano and Lily across from her listening to her play and sing.

_Under your spell again._

_I can't say no to you._

_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough for you._

_Drink up sweet decadence._

_I can't say no to you,_

_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind._

_I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._

_Now I can't let go of this dream._

_Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough,_

_I feel good enough._

_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall._

_Pour real life down on me._

_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough._

_Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me,_

_'cause I can't say no._

AJ was amazed, Jake was amazed, Jesse mind was blown off, John was amazed and G was happy and proud of her. Lily clapped and went over to Aly and hugged her "That was amazing!" she said giving Aly a kiss her cheek.

"You fight, you hack, you sing, you play the piano, your smart, pretty, hot, what else can you do?" Jesse asked amazed and Aly just winked at him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_That was something right? Well the song does not belong to me it belongs to _**Evanescene**_ the song is called _**Good Enough**_ so go check it out so you guys can hear how she sounded in the piano. Also, I'm going to leave a link in the _**REVIEW**_ section so y'all can see Aly's cheerleading uniform. And if y'all didn't notice I took some of Eminem lyric the song is called When I'm Gone. _**PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :}**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **_Taker don't belong to me blah blah blah… Alyssa Geneva and the plot do _**;)**_

_**A/N:Welcome to chapter 4! **_I saw Taker today for like my hundredth time and I still drool everytime AJ comes on the screen.

* * *

><p>Aly came home the next day to pick up her uniform with her new boyfriend James Franco (<em><strong>An: <strong>_yes the actor but lets pretend his not an actor…m'kay) he was the quarterback for the Hellcats and a major hottie. When Aly walked in the door hand in hand with James everybody face shot up of course Jake and G got up trying to look mighty and strong.

"Good afternoon family!" Aly said smirking at James face and opening the fridge getting a water bottle out.

"Watup James?" Jesse walked over to James and giving him a homie hug.

"Hey Feisty Fox!" AJ said getting up from the sofa and looking at James.

"Who the lucky guy?" John got up to look at James, now everybody was forming a circle around James.

Aly quickly came to his defense before they killed him "This is my _boyfriend_ James he's a quarterback for the Hellcats' football team." Aly looked at him in a dreamy way.

"Yeah typical high school life the head cheerleader dates the quarterback of the football team." AJ said not interested anymore and taking his seat back at the sofa. But what Aly didn't notice was that AJ was watching and he couldn't help but feel a hint of jealousy.

"Well I'm going upstairs to change into my uniform I forgot to take it with me today." Aly ran upstairs leaving poor James to be interrogated by Jake and G.

Aly came back downstairs ready she kissed everybody good bye and promised to be back before 9.

Aly quickly made her way to the gym then she started stretching with Stefanie before the coach came out. They was all interrupted by a whistle which came from the coach.

"Okay ladies and gentleman get in position." Coach Lara yelled she turned on the stereo and 3Oh!3 song My first Kissed blasted from the speakers. Aly was in the front in her spot doing the dancing while the people in the back throw the girl in the air 3 minutes later they were finished with that routine and started a new one. By the time it was over Aly was tired and felt like they worked her like a dog.

"Ready to go babe?" James came back all showered and smelling nice and clean.

"Yeah." Aly said swallowing her water.

James dropped her of at the club were their was already people coming in (it was dark). Aly turned back to James and quickly they both share a passionately kiss. The kiss was becoming more desperate as James grabbed Aly from the seat making her straddle him they got interrupted my the knock on the window from the guard signaling them to hurry up. Aly got off him opened the car door and turned around heading towards the club she got stop when the guard opened the door for Jake and the boys to go inside the club making Aly wait till they was all inside but of occurs they kissed her on the cheek as they went in one by one doing the same to Lily who was inside greeting people. Aly finally walked in last and Lily gave her a look Aly knew why it was and it was because Aly was wearing her cheerleading uniform to the club. Lily didn't like that because of the men that would be rubbing up on her. Aly went up stairs with the boys and soon Jake fallowed Aly stayed standing up since and a waiter came in handing Aly a margarita.

"That man from down stairs send it to you." she said happily Aly looked down at a man that winked at her she smirked recognizing who it was, he was a man who almost drugged her by poring something in her drink.

"Don't let him pay for it!" Aly said to the waiter.

"But w…" Aly cut her.

"Did you not listen to me? _Do not let him pay for it, _capiche?" Aly said emphasizing every single word/ Aly kind of sounded like a boss that's why Jake said when he retires he gonna give the club to Aly. The waitress left kind of mad cause Aly talked to her like if she was some dumb brat. Aly quickly walked to the nearest plant and threw the margarita into the plant soil.

"What's wrong short stacks?" asked Jesse

"You see that asswhole over there?" Jesse nodded "He tried to drug me a few day ago." Jake quickly got mad and ordered the guards to throw him out. The rest of the day Aly spent it upstairs laughing and talking to the guys.

"Aly." G called her Aly smiled at him.

"Yes?" she letting the smoke of her cigarette out.

"Remember when you asked us yesterday to be in the group?" Aly nodded taking another wheeze on her cigarette "Well, we decided that you should join us. Welcome to the Takers!" G smiled Aly jumped out her seat hugging him and Jake.

"Seems like ya'll replaces me already!" the voice came from a tall skinny man in a silver suite everybody's smile faded when they saw him.

"I told you tomorrow Ghost." John said not happy at all to see him. Aly thought he was a major hottie she checked him out from his feet all the way up to his head bitting her lips. She didn't know who this guy was but all she knew was that he was a hottie and that his name or nickname was Ghost.

"I'm not here to bust any balls" he looked at Aly who was kinda blushing.

"And who are you shawtie?" Jake was starting to step in but Aly beat him.

"Aly, Aly Geneva!" she said raising her eyebrow at him and shaking his hand. Aly didn't notice the tension in the room until Lily came upstairs.

She nearly dropped the tray of shots if it wasn't for Jesse who grabbed it in time "Ghost!" Lily said alarmed "It's been a long time girl!" he said taking a step closer "When did you get out?" Lily said backing away "Why you miss me?" he said reaching for her arm. Aly knew right away that something happen between then and Jake confirmed it.

"Ghost, you need to back up." he said standing up from a couch.

"Easy Jake, Easy." Ghost said looking away.

"I wish you guys the best." Ghost said putting his hand to his heart. "Really…" he looked back at Lily "It's in the past."

"I'm hear to disgust the future. If I may!" Ghost said taking a step and patting Jake's shoulder. Jake told something to Lily and she left to go downstairs. The guys looked at Ghost like he was not wanted.

"AJ any new tats?" he asked looking at AJ

"Yeah, couple." he answer in a matter a factly way.

"Me too." he looked at G.

"G…" Ghost said "how's my man?" he finished extending his hand out to G who thought for a minute if he should shake it but he shaked it anyway "Ghost. I'm doing good mate." G said letting go of his hand. There was an awkward silence and Aly didn't really feel okay.

"Lot of tension in the room, huh?" Ghost said breaking the silence.

"What do you want Ghost?" G said ignoring the statement.

"God damn…" he looked at Jake who looked like he was just waiting for the signal to kick him out "It's like that?" Ghost finished.

"It's like that." G answered.

"Well… I'll be brief!" Ghost said helping himself to one of the cigars that was on the table.

"Let's say I got a job to tare on that ass." The guys all looked at each other then back at G.

G chuckled, "Let's go upstairs to talk more private."

"Fair enough." Ghost said. Aly watched all if them get up and leave not knowing if she should fallow.

"You having second thoughts Foxy?" AJ asked looking back at Aly.

Aly smirked "As if!" she said taking another cigarette with her and fallowing him. They was at the roof now.

"Same plan as before gentleman and lady 35 to 30 mill all the cash we can cary!" Ghost paused.

"You gotta move fast tho." he continued.

"When you say fast, how fast?" Aly asked eyeing Ghost. Everybody was amazed on how quickly Aly was catching up even AJ.

"Next tuesday babe." Ghost said taking a wheeze of his cigar.

"What?" she had a smirk on her face everybody chuckled including Ghost.

"So you want us to take down an armored truck in 5 days." Aly said putting her cigarette on her lips and trying to light it but AJ got it for her she smiled at him and he winked back.

"Theres no point in discussing this, last time we failed because they changed the route. Do you even have a route?" G asked Ghost.

"Oh, I got the route…" Ghost said pulling out a rectangular paper and handing it to G.

"Any question?" Ghost asked with a smile.

"Yeah, how you get it?" Aly said letting the smoke of her cigarette out.

"I got it from this Russian. Long story short I have to give them part of my cut which its none of your concern," Ghost finished.

"How do we know if we can trust the Russians?" John asked.

"Don't trust the Russian, trust green."

"How can we trust you?" AJ asked with a smirk.

"Well shit AJ I'm fresh clean, I have no hurry in going back."

"Besides why should I screw on my guys who holding all my money, Right?" Ghost looked at G.

"Yeah, but like Aly said 5 days thats a really short fuse to take down a armored truck." AJ said motioning over to Aly with his head

"That's when you come in, but I trust that when you, Jake and the hottie over there put your head together you'll figure it out." Aly smirked Ghost looked at her and winked.

"Either way I need to know tonight, if you'll don't got the heart to pull it off, ight we'll settle up with the money you owe me and I'm sayonara," he said looking at G they looked at each other for a long time.

"Preciate the time gentleman and ladies and thanks for the cigar." Ghost said winking at Aly again and walking out. AJ didn't like not one thing the way Aly looked a Ghost so he had to say something.

"Hey, he the enemy Alyssa." AJ said looking at her. AJ only called her by her full name when he was mad at her.

"Hey G, let me looked at that route." AJ said looking away from Aly.

"Sure thing." G said handing the route to AJ.

"This is not the way we do things gentleman and now lady…" Jake said smiling at Aly, Aly smiled back "...this is to fast, too rushed it's a lot of money but this whole thing feels forged," Jake paused "5 days, five?"

"Well, we can get the set up right." Aly said looking at AJ and showing the route at Jake.

"That's what we do we dream big win big, it's the only way to play!" John said.

"We're takers Jake that's what we do, we take!" G said "That's a lot of money Jake." G said looking at Jake "And that's what were here for."

"You sure about this?" Jake asked G.

"If it checks out!" G looked at Aly and smiled.

"If it checks out I'm in." Jake said John patted him then they looked at Aly.

Aly raised an eyebrow and smirked "If Jake in I'm in," they all hugged her and went back inside the club.

"Aly by the way when the hell are you gonna go home and change?" Jake asked at Aly raising his eyebrow.

"Right know but I need someone to give me a ride home." Aly protested as they all went back to the room.

"I'll take you home." AJ smirked at Aly.

"But let me take care of some business. Meet me outside in 15 minutes." AJ said going downstairs.

"That's all it takes my man." John said making Jake and G laugh. Aly understood and rolled her eyes.l. John pulled Aly on his lap while still laughing and know of her disgusted face.

"Well, 15 minutes up." Aly said getting up from John lap.

"Give the man a few more minute Aly." John said laughing again making Aly seat on his lap again.

"No, I have to take my uniform off." Aly said this time getting up for sure and grabbing her gym bag from the floor.

"That's why they call you Feisty Foxy." John yelled at Aly as she walked away and got Aly's pretty finger in return. Aly went outside and found AJ leaning against his car while a girl was between his legs. When he saw her he smirked when he saw the face she made the smirk disappeared.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: **_Jesus this is a long chapter… On the next few chapters I'll make sure theirs more of AJ and Aly stuff… _**PLEASE REVIEW :]**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nuffin blah blah blah… But I do own Aly and the plot :P**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 5! PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS OR ELSE IM NOT WRITING ANYMORE (*looks at you evilly) AND YES THIS IS BLACKMAIL :) AM SOOO HAPPY TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY !**_

_**WARNING: IN THIS CHAPTER ALY AND AJ SMOKE WEED READ AT YOUR OWN RISK (well it's actually not that bad they just smoke ONE joint that's it and the usual they get high and nothing happens)**_

* * *

><p>Since I know some people don't read the authors note I wrote this here (*laughs evilly*) you guys better leave some reviews, is not that hard, you guys add my story to your alerts and favorite but don't take like 5 seconds to write a damn review… you guys inspire me and thank you SE7VENfox for always leaving a review… anyways this is IMPORTANT nobody is gonna die (*yay* *claps* I know I know) and also theirs no cop involve in this they are looking for the bank robbers but they don't suspect anything from G or Ghost you know what I mean? If you don't, then watch the movie again! :)<p>

AJ told the girl to leave as she walked past Aly she gave her a dirty look Aly shot one back and quickly walked into the passenger seat slamming the car door AJ sighted and got in the car too.

"There's no need for you to slam the door you know!" AJ said turning the engine on Aly grunted and looked out the window. '_Damn why I am I mad all of a sudden? I mean it's not like I like him or do I? Nooo, I don't wanna like him he a dog!' _Aly thought becoming stressed out. She looked at AJ and completely got red all over '_Could it be that I have fallen for him? But I bet he don't have the same feeling for me.'_ Aly sighted making AJ look at her _'Oh,shit!'._

"Something wrong foxy?" AJ said leaving his eyes of the road.

"Are you trying to get us killed? Look at the damn road you dick." Aly yelled at AJ making get a little pissed of at the 'dick' part but let it go. When they got home Aly was the first one out she slammed the car door behind her again making AJ furious he speed walked over to Aly's side and grabbed her from her wrist and pushed her hard against the car pressing his body on to her.

"What the hell did I tell you? Don't slam the car door next time you slam the door again I'm going…" he said loosing his focus he could Aly's chest on his and with one hand still holding her wrist he trail down her legs. Aly was getting red all over but thinking god it was dark.

"You- you'll d-do wha-what?" Aly said bitting hard on her lips trying not to focus on his hands. AJ smirked he stopped touching Aly's legs he just stood their staring at Aly with piercing eyes. Aly could see different shades of gray and blue and even some gold flecks. He didn't let go of Aly's wrist and to say the truth Aly didn't want him to. AJ's face seemed to loom closer to Alys, and then he opened his mouth and said

"So I got your pulse racing, huh?" And with a wicked smile, he dropped her wrist and left to opened the house door. Aly walked in she looked at AJ who was sitting on the sofa he got up and walked over to the stairwell leaning his body on the wood handle Aly got irritated cause of the smug smiled that he had plastered on his face she just wanted to wipe it of his face with a good punch.

Aly closed her eyes "You can leave now." Aly said opening her eyes to see even more amused AJ.

"Nope I cant leave you alone in the house." he said his grin getting wider by the minute. Aly pushed by him and went to her room slamming the door but forgetting to lock it.

"You really like slamming door don't you?" AJ yelled form downstairs and laughing to him self when he got no response back. Aly took a warm shower that relaxed her and made her forget what happened out side yet she could still feel her legs burring were he touched and her wrist. She tied her towel around her body and went step out of her bathroom to see AJ sitting on her bed playing and twirling with Aly's singing magnets (_**A/N:**_ they are stress relieving magnets… google them so you could see what I'm talking about.).

"Who told you, you can come into my room and touch my stuff?" Aly said snatching the magnets from his hands and starting twirling them rapidly.

"You should really get dress it's really dangerous for a guy to see a girl rapped in nothing but a towel." Aly stopped twirling them and gave them back to him she walked over to her drawer and pulled out a black lacy low rise panties she started putting them on and AJ eyeing her.

"You really pushing my limit." he said getting up from the bed and stepping outside to Aly's balcony. Aly smirked as she hunted down for her blue booty shorts pajamas and a white tank top, she dint bother putting any bra on since she don't sleep with a bra.

"Got you nervous." Aly said sneaking behind him.

"You wish." he said looking around the view from Aly's balcony not making any eye contact with her. He went back inside Aly's room and sat on her bed Aly fallowed him AJ looked at Aly from her feet all the way up to her chest were he stopped and kinda wishing he had amazing eyes or something '_Is that her nipple? I defiantly see a little lump on the middle of he boobs. Shit, what the fuck am I my thinking?' _AJ put the magnet thing down and went inside his pocket for his cigarette he took one out and put it on his lips.

"Don't you dare smoke that in my room, go to the balcony." Aly said pointing at it.

"Fine, jesus." he went outside and light the cigarette. Aly went to the balcony as and stared at all the lights from Los Angeles.

"Here." AJ said holding the cigarette out to her.

"Naw, I just brushed my teethes." she said Aly wanted to smoke and in her throat she felt a burning sensation for it. AJ finished the cigarette and flicked it over to the bushes Aly gave him a look and went back inside AJ fallowing her. Aly opened the drawer that was next to her bed and pulled out a shoebox AJ looked at her in a confused way. She opened the lid and pulled out a plastic bag that had weed in it.

"Are you insane were the hell did you get this?" AJ asked her but Aly could se the tinkle in his eyes for desire.

"It's Jesses' he let me hold it." Aly said reaching for white computer paper she grabbed a pair of scissors and cut a larger rectangle piece. She grabbed some of the weed and put it in the paper making sure none of it got wasted she licked the paper so it can stay together. Aly handed the weed to AJ with a smile on her face.

"When was the last time you did it and don't say you never did cause that's a bit hard to believe." Aly asked him.

"High school senior year." he grabbed his lighter and lit it he took a long wheeze of it passing it to Aly she did the same making the smoke dance in her lungs. They just kept passing it around back and forth laughing at pointless things and yes they where sky high.

"How many girls you dated and that you truly loved?" Aly said dropping the bomb right in his face. Their was a really heavy cloud of smoke circulating in Aly's room making the high not going away AJ got lost in space then came back to reality he passed the weed to Aly and smiled at her.

"Their only been 2 girls in my life that I have ever loved so much one of the was Melissa and the other Natasha. Melissa was my first time, we went out from 6th grade to freshman year of high school Melissa was calm quite she had tons of patience but not very good at math." he laughed for a little while and Aly smirked.

"I went out with Natasha starting sophomore year and broke up in my sophomore year in collage. Natasha was different she was like you crazy, party animal, tough, had a really high sex appeal." he smirked. "With her it was all the best rough sex of my life she was a BIG freak I mean huge. But we broke up she moved away and like you say long distance relationship don't work." Aly felt jealous she regretted that she even asked.

"Do- do you have a picture of her?" Aly said, she was just curious she wanted to make sure she wasn't no prettier than her.

"Yeah, actually I do." AJ opened his wallet and pulled out a picture of Natasha, Aly took the picture and looked at it she felt jealousy take over her again she was just perfect. She had really long black curly hair blue eyes long eyelashes perfect lips and body (A/N: Natasha looks like Megan Fox) she gave the picture back to AJ he looked at it then smiled. To her surprise he lit the picture on fire with lighter he let it burn in Aly's trash can. Now the once picture of a beautiful women is now nothing but ashes. Aly and AJ bubble burst when they heard the door opened they quickly threw away the weed witch was already smoked and their was nothing left Aly quickly opened the balcony glass door Aly and AJ both grabbed magazine and quickly starting started waving it in the air so the smoke would leave faster AJ grabbed the ordor killer and sprayed it in the the room. Aly heard knocking on the door and quickly opened it only just a crack.

"Aly is AJ still here I saw his car parked outside?" Lily asked trying to see past Aly but she kept getting in her way.

"Yeah he fell asleep in my bed." Aly lied lately she gotten better at this which she really didn't like. Aly saw Jesse giving her signals saying that they better not have smoked all his weed. Lily turned around and left going back to her room Jesse acted like he was going to his room he when he saw Lily go into her room he went to Aly's room.

"Ya'll better have not smoked all my weed." Jesse said looking at Aly and AJ.

"No we didn't we only took a little bit." Aly said.

"Okay ya'll better have not." he said leaving Aly laid down in her bed and AJ laid to they laughed for longtime until they fell asleep.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yes I know in this chapter they did something illegal but hey robbing banks is illegal too… ;) PLEASE REVIEW next chapter is gonna be good. AND YAY TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY TURNING 16 FINALLY :D**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nuffin blah blah… only Aly and the plot :)**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6! PLEASE REVIEW :D**_

* * *

><p>It was Friday, AJ woke up to find himself on Aly's bed and his arm around her waist he quickly got up '<em>Shit did I tried anything on her last night?'<em> he quickly pulled the sheets up to see if Aly had any clothes on he let out a long relaxing sight when he saw her unharmed. Aly's alarm clock when off she groan and turned around to the other side and left the clock making noisy sounds she groan again then she grabbed the clock and threw it somewhere in the room but she quickly opened her eyes.

"Seems like your not a morning person." AJ said walking over to the clock and turing it off. Aly rolled her eye and when to the bathroom she brushed her teethes came out and started looking for clothes to wear to school. She stood in her closet staring at all her clothes and yawing she finally decided to wear jean short shorts and a silk hot pink halter top. She quickly started taking off her blue short pajamas and putting on her jean short shorts AJ just watched her with both of his eyebrow raised.

"Aly, you know what I'm going to go outside while you get change." Aly just nodded continuing to take her shirt of and putting a bra on then putting her halter top on that showed her bellybutton she changed her bellybutton ring for one that had a cherry on it she fixed her hair put on a little of mascara and put on her black flip flop. Aly stared one more time at herself in the mirror she opened her bedroom door to let AJ back in. AJ just stared at her from feet to top.

"You not going to school like that." AJ said frowning.

"Oh yes I am AJ!" Aly said grabbing her black _Jansport_ book bag from the floor and putting it over one shoulder.

"There should be an extra tooth brush somewhere in the bathroom use it if you want." Aly said leaving her room to go downstairs. AJ went to her bathroom and washed his teethes with the extra tooth brush she said she had. Finally, AJ came back downstairs a little more a wake.

"Want me to give you a ride?" he said grabbing his keys from the kitchen counter.

"No thanks I'll go in my car." Aly said grabbing her car keys.

"Okay, well I'll see you tonight we have a meeting at the club, Okay?" he said making sure she understand.

"Yeah I'll be there."

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

Aly parked her car at Jake's club and went inside she looked around for them and saw they was a little towards to the back.

"Hey!" Aly said taking a seat next to AJ and Jesse.

"Hey Foxy!" AJ said not looking up at her but smiled.

"Okay since Aly is her lets start the meeting." G said.

"Okay, Aly came up with this bright idea that we blow the street up making the armored truck fall into the whole from the exposition. It was actually a great idea so I made some plans on how it's going to work." AJ smiled at Aly. Aly stood proud of her self remembering the little talk they had last night about the route.

_Flashback:_

_"So what do you think we should do about the armored truck." Aly asked a AJ while he was smoking his cigarette in the balcony._

_"To tell you the truth I don't know yet, you come up with something?" he asked hopefully._

_"Well yeah, I thought that we could blow the street up while the armored truck is coming and we take the money." Aly said crossing her arm underneath her chest. _

_AJ thought for a moment "Aly your a genius it actually can work!" he said smiling he took the map out and Aly and AJ examined it._

_Flashback Ends:_

"Alright right so for this route Ghost is talking about the only place we stand chance is right here." AJ said placing a red toy truck on the map showing which place.

"What's there?" Ghost asked.

"It's an old subway cart turn around." AJ said answering his question.

"It's large enough to enter parallel to the street. It's kinda perfect, I mean we can get access on Oak street, but I say we hold them down on all the fourth." he said finishing his explanation and sitting down.

"Alright." Ghost said.

"We need to get down there first to get some intel and you know, street patters, traffic density and all that sort of things, but it looks good!" AJ said looking everybody and nodding his head in approval.

"Once we determined the blast radiation, street density then I can tell you how much C4 you'll need to score." Aly said looking at G and Jake who both nodded his head.

"But Aly can't you just make the C4?" Jesse asked Aly.

"I could but it takes a long time to make and we only have 5 days to finish this so I cant do it." Aly said making a sad face.

"Oh." Jesse said.

"What about the exists?" G asked.

"Work in progress chief, but like I said need to get down there first to check it out."

"Give me some exits." was all G said.

"You got it!" AJ replied.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This chapter short but next one wont be… PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW XD**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: blah blah blah… Aly belongs to me an the plot -_-**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 6! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW X)**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

><p>The next day Aly got waken up by AJ who opened her curtains that let in all the sun ray into the room Aly groaned.<p>

"One more minute." Aly said grabbing the pillow that was next to her an putting it over her face.

"Don't make me pour cold water on you." he said taking off her blankets.

"Okay I'm up." Aly went to the bathroom took a quick bath brushed her teethes then she came back with a towel around her.

"Hurry up and get change into that." he said pointing at the bed that had an orange work suite, Aly looked at him like was insane but choose not to complain. She put on a white tank under the suite put her hair in a ponytail and went downstairs. Lily giggled when she saw Aly dressed like that then they all started laughing. Aly rolled her eyes and sat down to eat her pancakes. Aly, AJ, Jesse and Jake arrived at the place where they was gonna do all the dirty work they went underground looking for the place, while G, John and Ghost stayed outside examining two armored trucks that were in front of them.

"Easy money all the cash is in the front second truck is totally empty, just an escort. Two men in the front, two men in the back." Ghost said. Meanwhile, back underground Aly was starting to sweat and was getting irritated with AJ because they been walking for ages an they still haven't found the site.

"AJ hurry up it's getting hot in here!" Aly said complaining.

"So take off all your clothes!" Jesse started singing the the Nelly song.

"Shit, you don't got to tell me twice!" Aly said taking off the top part of the orange suite showing her white tank.

"Aha, here we go!" AJ said looking around the site. They got to work at once building stuff, measuring, marking and taking down notes finally, they was done. Aly went back to the house took a long cold bath washing her hair like 3 times and getting dressed. She wore a gray women dress pants (wide cut or boot cut I guess) a white button down shirt tucked in the pants a gray vest and and black pumps. Aly left the house with AJ to get the C4 from a guy that she talked on the phone named Paulie. Aly and AJ arrived at the place they got out of the car and a skinnier man looked at them then at the car.

"Whats up?" AJ asked the man he got no response back and decided to keep on walking. A bigger man stood at the door while the skinnier man was looking to see if they brought anyone else in the car. AJ and Aly both let them self be checked by the bigger man to see if they was carrying any weapons.

"You alone?" said a man behind a desk.

"Like I said on the phone." Aly responded.

The skinnier man came back inside "No one!" he informed the man behind the desk Aly gave him a 'I told you so' look.

"You Paulie?" Aly asked.

"Like the sign says." AJ examined the sign.

"So your the one with the sexy voice that wanted some C4?" he said raising his eyebrow at her.

Aly smirked "Like I said on the phone." she responded back.

"I know, the streets gone dry and someone brought up a big pile of it. Is that what brings you to me?"

"Smart man!" Aly said.

"Yeah!" he chuckle.

"So let me see you category one permit."

"Permit?" AJ asked Aly elbowed him hard on the ribs.

"I thought this was suppose to be simple." Aly said a little irritated but she tried her best not to show it.

"It is, if you got a permit." Aly bit her lower lip in frustration.

"Her category one." AJ said taking a lot of money tied with a rubber band he laid it on the desk and stared at Paulie.

Paulie smiled at the money on the desk "Yeah, it is simple, you see we take your money and you don't get shit." AJ gritted his teethes, the skinnier man from behind Aly and AJ took a bat out and flanged it at AJ, but AJ grabbed the bat and elbowed him in the face. The bigger man grabbed Aly from behind and slammed her on the desk. Paulie pushed the guy and signaled him to go help the other one Aly reached behind her grabbed the chair that was behind the desk and hit Paulie with it making him fall backwards. Aly got off the desk grabbed the bat that was on the floor and went to the back where AJ was fighting both men she punched the bigger man on the face and hit him on the back with the bat making him fall on the floor. Paulie came to the room with a gun in his hand Aly hit the arm that had the gun with the bat making him droop the gun she drooped the bat and started punching Paulie in the face and kicking him, when Aly lifted her leg to push him on the desk he grabbed her feet making her twirl in the air and fall on the floor she let out a "Augh" when she hit the floor face down. AJ lifted his head and went back to the first room hitting Paulie with a broken broom on his back and continually punching him in the the face. John and Ghost walked in Ghost helped Aly up and hit the bigger man with the gun he had in his hand and pointing it at him with it.

"Don't move or i'll blow three whole in your head like a bowling ball, big boy." he threatened while John grabbed AJ from behind.

"That's enough!" John yelled finally pulling AJ off.

"Should have done this simple, huh?" AJ said taking his money from Paulie jacket and grabbed his hat from the floor pulling his now messy blond hair back then putting the hat on.

"Thought you could have used some backup." John said looking at AJ who was angry, panting and sweating.

"Backup?" AJ asked John irritated.

"Look like you both was getting your ass kicked." Ghost cut in.

"I told you guys to wait in the car."

"You had it under control." Ghost asked.

"Yeah I did actually." AJ said panting, AJ walked over to Aly who had her hands crossed on her chest.

"You alright?" he asked.

"If you call landing face down on the floor, then i'm doing just fine." she said with a sarcastic smile.

"WHAT HE DO TO YOU?" all three of them asked at the same time. John turned around and clicked the gun pointing it a Paulie.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?" John yelled angrily.

"Not-nothing!" Paulie yelled back but scared and raising his hands.

"WHERES THE C4?" John yelled.

"I-I don't know." Paulie yelled back.

"WHERES THE C4?" He asked again.

"I-I told you I don't know." Aly got impatient she grabbed the gun from John and took over she grabbed Paulie by his shirt pulling him off the ground and slamming him on the desk.

"Now you listen to me you fucking prick, tell me where the C4 at or i'll blow your fucking brain off. NOW TELL ME WHERE IT'S AT!" she yelled at him gritting her teethes and holding the gun right on his forehead.

"I ALREADY TOLD THAT BLONDIE THAT I DONT KNOW WHERE IT'S AT YOU LITTLE FUCKING CUNT!" John and AJ looked at each other and smirked. Aly hit him as hard as she could with the gun making him bleed from the mouth.

"TELL NE WHERE'S THE C4 AT BEFORE I BLOW YOUR LITTLE PRICK OFF." she yelled pointing the gun at his dick making him panic a little.

"FUCK YOU!' Aly hit him really hard on his balls.

"WHERE IS IT, AND THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M ASKING BEFORE I BLOW YOUR DICK, WHERE IS IT YOU LITTLE FUCKER?" Aly yelled pushing the gun hard on his balls.

"It's- It's in the shed." he said yelling.

"SPEAK ENGLISH!" Aly yelled pushing the gun under his chin.

"ITS IN THE SHED!" he yelled a lot more clearer.

"IT'S IN THE SHED, It's in the shed?" Aly asked back raising an eyebrow.

"YEAH." he panicked. Aly turned around facing the guys all calmed down.

"It's in the shed." she said fixing her clothes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I you guys have notice this is all in the movie what they say its in the movie just that I changed some stuff up… but don't worry once they rob the back more AJ and Aly :) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :O**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing… only Aly and the plot…**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 8! PLEASE REVIEW :)**_

* * *

><p>The next day Aly and Jesse were underground, Aly finshed hacking the street light traffic system making her able to control all the traffic lights.<p>

"Were good to go." Aly said pressing a few more keys an her lap top.

"Aly is connected, you ready?" Jesse said speaking to G on the phone.

"Alright Jesse, show it to us." G said he was with John looking to see if the hacking worked outside. Jesse gave the signal to Aly she press a few keys making the red light turn green making cars almost hit each other.

"Wow!" John said looking at the cars slide past each other trying to avoid an accident.

"Niice, i'm a genius!" Aly said complementing her self and looking at the camera of the traffic light on her lap top.

"Alright tell Aly to stop showing off." John said laughing to G.

"Alright tell her to shut it off." G said back at Jesse thru the phone.

"Good work!" G said then heading into the car with John.

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

Later that nigh Aly and AJ went to G's condo to talk about the route.

"But the point is if we can make it in 3 days." G asked AJ and Aly.

"It's not that we can do it, but it's safe we gonna drill about 10 inches an hour and make 64 wholes in an hour. Just pull up the work keep the schedule." AJ said taking a sip of his glass of vodka. G paced around the room rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"So that leaves us one last day for wiring." G said.

"Exactly enough time for me and Aly to wire, it's good." AJ said removing his hat and running a hand threw his blond hair than placing the hat back.

"Alright i'm gonna call roadway to see if we can get there tonight." G said they got interrupted by knocking on the door AJ quickly picked up the map from the table and started to put it away.

"Who's that?" G yelled he got no answer just more knocking.

He opened the door reveling a short female standing their with her language "G…" she yelled and pulling him into a hug.

"Loly?" G asked she just smiled.

"What are you doing here, your suppose…"

"I know I know." she said cutting him off and getting interested in the people in the apartment. AJ grabbed Aly's hand and lead her out the door.

"I'll catch up to you later." AJ told G who was still at the door.

"Alright." Aly hugged him then AJ and Aly left.

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

On Monday Aly didn't go to school in fact she been so busy she forgot all about James, since she was with AJ she really didn't care about if she missed a day of school altho she refuses to think that she not feeling anything special for him and she just choose to think it was just 'work', but Aly new that bit by bit she was falling for him she just choose to ignore it. Aly's phone been going off the hook all weekend her phone had tons of missed calls, unanswered text messages, and voice mails. AJ knew Aly was taking a huge risk of not spending not even a day with James, every time she had at least a thirty minute break he'll make any excuse to keep her with him. He to was too stubborn to realized the feelings he was feeling for her.

"How's it hanging?" AJ asked Aly who was hanging on a rope connecting and putting in the C4 to the celling (celling = road).

"Funny guy!" Aly said laughing her butt of, it's been like that already for three days now they'll laugh about each other jokes and basically acted like little kids pulling each other hair, pinching, and footsies when they was under a table.

"Alright come on down." AJ said.

"It's going to be hot tomorrow morning." Aly smirked as she and AJ finish connecting the C4 cables and with that they was done and ready for the action tomorrow morning.

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

"Come on lover boy!" AJ yelled at the drivers seat they was in a yellow truck waiting for Jake to hurry up and say goodbye to Lily.

"Hurry mate!" G also yelled Jake gave one final kiss to Lily and went inside the truck slamming the doors behind him.

"Let's get this down and over with."

Everybody was in position now AJ, Aly, Jake, Jesse, and G were underground ready to set the boomb off, John was hiding in a building aiming at Ghost in case if he does anything funny. Jake, G. John, and Ghost were going back and forth because the armored trucks weren't coming.

"Alright take him out." G said to John.

"You got it." John pointed his gun at Ghost but before he could fire Ghost yelled thru the walkie talkies.

"They here." Ghost said as the armored trucks came nearer.

"Okay everybody get in positions!" Aly passed the boomb to Jake he was the one who was going to set them explosions of when they gave him the signals they waited intently for the right time.

"Okay get ready." G said.

"It's getting closer." Ghost said thru the walkie talkie "NOW."

_'Booooom'_

"Were is the truck?" everybody yelled at once.

"Damn it Jake you did it too early!" Ghost yelled thru the walkie talkie. People were know yelling asking what happened the guards who protected the armored truck got out and started shooting the guys. Aly grabbed a gun and started shooting at them back.

"ALY! GET OVER HERE!" yelled AJ Aly ignored him and kept shooting.

"Wait guys hold on John is on the move I think he have a plan." Ghost said. And indeed John did he got inside the second truck and crash it on the first one making the truck fall into the whole. Jake and AJ quickly started taking the crew off the truck to opened the door. Just then John drove the truck he was in also in side the whole. They helped him out they finally took all the money and left.

As Aly walked inside the hotel she felt a sharp pain coming from her stomach she choose to ignore it and carried on. When she was inside the room the pain got worse Aly put her hand on her stomach when she lifted her hand she saw blood. She drooped the bag of money she was carrying as she stared at her hand.

"Aly whats wrong?" Jake turn around to look at Aly he saw her hand with blood then at the orange suit she was still wearing.

"SHIT, AJ QUICKLY GET THE FIRST AID KIT!" Jake yelled everybody started to wonder what happen AJ did what he was told and brought the kit. Jake took Aly over to the sofa and took off the top part of the suite and lifted her white tank top revealing her stomach. Aly had really deep wound with a bullet in it.

"Shit, AJ you know how to do this." Jake said. AJ pulled up the coffee table a little closer to Aly and sat down he searched the box and found what he was looking for a really thin pins to pull out the bullet.

"This gonna hurt." he said slowly putting the pins inside the wound and wiggling it a little and trying to pull the bullet out.

"Aaahhh!" Aly yelled tears streaming down her face.

"I'm sorry Aly but I cant get it out if you don't stop moving." AJ said still concentrated on taking the bullet out Aly kept on struggling so he called over Jake and G.

"Jake can you hold down her hand and G you hold down her legs." AJ said loosing his patient they did what they was told Aly cried, yell, struggle until finally AJ got the bullet out, he stitched the wound and cleaned it all up making sure it wouldn't get infected. Aly took a shower and came out wearing jean shorts a green tank top and black flip flop. She sat around with the guys waiting for Jesse to hurry up and come.

"Jake any word from Jesse?" G asked Jake from the other room.

"No, not yet." he responded.

"I can feel it man something not right. It's all my fault I should have never brought him in." Jake said feeling guilty.

"Ay Ghost!" G called.

"Yes sir?"

"Here is 250 gran for the Russians." G said handing him the him the money.

"I knew I could trust ya'll!" Ghost said smiling. Then soon everything got interrupted by rapid banging on the door they all took their gun out Aly would have done the same but they took it away from her so AJ protected her, Jake slowly approached the door.

"It's him." Jake said opening the door and in came Jesse panicking.

"Where have you been? I've been calling you." Jake yelled at Jesse.

"Police were chasing me."

"Police?" Jake asked back.

"Jessy look at me, did you brought them here?" G asked

"No, I manage to loose em."

"Where's the money?" Ghost asked.

"I left it somewhere." he responded.

"But don't worry I manage to loose em." G got mad and he started to grab Jesse but before he could do anything Aly and Jake cut in.

"That's enough!" Aly yell.

"Then you two take care of him!" G yelled back. John and G left for a minute while they was out Aly washed Ghost like a hawk.

"So Jesse how you feel about loosing the money?" Ghost asked with an evil grin.

"GHOST!" Aly yelled.

"What?" he asked.

"Easy." was all she said.

"Well Ghost we don't have to act like friends anymore right?" Jake said getting up from the sofa.

"Business is business, money is money I never said we we're friends, Now me and Lily however!"

"Come here…" AJ grabbed Jake before they started fighting just then John and Jake came back in.

"Okay pack up we leaving." G said to everybody, everybody started packing except Ghost.

"You waiting for a special invitation?" Aly said picking the stuff that AJ used to take the bullet out and throwing it in the trash. Just then the Russian came in with guns Ghost stood their greeting them and letting them do their business he just stood there and laughed.

"To the back room." G yelled everybody when to the back room Aly grabbed a shotgun and went threw the window and killed the guy that was in the hallway she came back in threw the first door and shot everybody all except Ghost. They all came out and Aly clicked the shotgun to kill him but G stopped her he pointed his gun at his forehead and shot him making him fall. They took all the money and blended in with the crowed as the police went upstairs. They picked up the bag of money Jesse had dropped and went back to the club were Lily was greeting them and happy. They told her everything while she was sitting on Jake's lap. Aly pulled her head back and smiled she pulled her arm out and stuck out her middle finger at all the celling cursing all the gods, they all laughed at what Aly did.

"Well, I got to go I wanna see if I can talk to James." Aly said stretching a little.

"You shouldn't go out right now." AJ said drinking his vodka.

"I'm going and that's final."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Oh yeah finally done with this part moving on to the cheesy stuff… PLEASES REVIEW :D**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Alyssa and the plot :]**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 9! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :}**_

* * *

><p>The next day Aly went to school and had a regular day, go to class, take tests, and cheerleading. One thing Aly notice was that James didn't go to school she had spoken to him on the phone for a little while since AJ was being a little persistent on her not going anywhere last night. So after practice Aly decided to go to his apartment. Aly sat around the school steps with Jessica talking about boys and stuff when a female in a pink floral short dress came up to them.<p>

"Excuse me i'm looking for someone and I was wondering if you could help me." Aly got up from the steps and Jessica, they both stared at the beautiful female.

"Yeah of course, you know their name." Jessica said smiling.

"Yeah, her name is Alyssa Geneva!" She said smiling as well.

"I'm Alyssa Geneva, can I help you with something?" Aly said a little suspicious.

"Yes, can we go talk some place more private your friend can tag along." she said hopping Aly would say yes, Aly nodded and they walked to nearby Café. Aly and Jessica sat across the female that still didn't introduce her self.

"I'm Laura and I used to be a student at your school." she said grinning.

Aly just nodded her head "What can I help you tho?"

"Oh, well i'm sure you go out with a man name James, i'm I right?" she said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Yes I do, what does James have anything to do about this?" Aly said getting a little impatient.

"Well Alyssa, it's about James i'm here to talk about. " she said putting both of her elbows on the table crossing her finger and putting her chin on top of it, Aly rise an eyebrow at her.

Since they didn't say anything she continued talking "I went out with James ever since freshman year and broke up in sophomore year." she said starring hard at Aly.

"Well i'm sorry to hear that but right now I have stuff to do." Aly said getting up from the table and Jessica fallowing.

"He raped me!" she said sitting up straight Aly and Jessica stared at each other and sat back down.

"I'm listing." Aly said.

"Good!" Laura said taking another sip from her coffee "James and me were like any other love story, but he destroyed everything he kill everything that we had. He started doing drugs skipping school mistreating me and always forced me to have sex with him." she stared hard at Aly. Aly could feel a lump in her throat she couldn't believe of how she was talking about her James.

"I broke up with him in April in sophomore year, but James didn't take that to well, I could still remember him coming to my house like it was just yesterday, he came to my house one night that my parents were out and snacked into my room and raped me." she said Aly could see tears forming in her eyes and she knew she wasn't lying.

"I gave birth to his now 2 year old son." she searched her purse and pulled out a picture of a little boy holding a beach ball he was a spitting image of James.

"His name is Mark he's my world right now." Jessica gave the picture back to Laura.

"James don't know nothing about him and I would appreciate it if he wouldn't, I just wanted to let you know who he really is." she said finishing her coffee.

"But why didn't nobody tell me?" Aly said looking at Jessica.

"Aly you know this is my first time coming to this school." Jessica said.

"Because James made them believe that he 'changed'." Laura said putting change in air quotes.

"But he did change all this time we went out he didn't act like an addict, and trust me I know how an addict look like."

"Look kid don't blame your self, he fooled a lot of people even his parents thats why they got him that apartment cause they don't want him anywhere closed to their family." Laura said looking for her wallet.

"Look I have to go I got to pick up my kid, but think about what I said. If you want to believe me go ahead if not then then don't complain about nobody warning you. I believe it's my job to tell any female who he is I don't want the same thing that happened to me happen to them. Long story short I don't want history to repeat it's self it's now up to you on what you gonna decide." she got up and handed Aly her number.

"If you need to talk to me about anything call me, but remember a person who rapes once will always strike twice as hard." with that she left. Aly couldn't believe it, she wanted to kill James for lying to her.

"Aly what are you gonna do?" Jessica asked after a long period of silence.

"I have to go Jess i'll talk to you when I get home." Aly said grabbing her stuff and leaving the Café.

"Shit!" Jessica said under her breath.

Aly went to James apartment she knocked on the door but nobody answered it so she tried the door handle which was unlocked she went in and looked around. She found people all over the place sleeping and beer bottle all over the place.

"EVERYBODY GET OUT NOW!" Aly yelled making everybody to wake up. She went upstairs looking for James when she was facing James room door she hesitated for a minute she knew what she was gonna find, but she took the risk and turned the door handle and went in. Aly found him sitting in the conner of the bed with two females on his feet butt naked staring at what he was doing which was ejecting heroin in his arm. Aly put her hand to her mouth covering it and her eyes wide opened.

"JAMES!" Aly yelled with tears in her eyes.

"Aly?" he turned to look at her. He looked like shit his eyes were red and his hair was messed up.

"Oh Aly!" he came to her and hugged tightly Aly pushed him away.

"No James, how dare you?" Aly said more tears going down her face.

"It's not what it looks like Aly." he said putting his hand in a pleading way.

"No James it's exactly how it looks like." she turned around and headed out the room she went downstairs James fallowing her when she reached the door he grabbed her hand.

"Aly don't!" he gritted his teeth.

"Were over don't talk to me or look for me!" Aly wasn't crying anymore she had hate in her eyes and with that she left.

Aly slammed the door when she went inside the house everybody turned to look at her.

"Aly?" Lily asked.

"What's the matter short stacks?" Jesse asked touching her cheeks. Aly didn't say anything she stared at all of them as tears come purring down her face. She broke down right in front of them she dropped her bags on the floor as her legs were given up on her she fell to the floor Aly burried her face in her hands and cried. Lily knelt down next to her hand hugged her.

"It's gonna be fine Aly!" she hugged her tightly.

"No it wont." Aly said hugging Lily back.

"Yes it will because were here Aly and we wont let anybody hurt you." Lily said Aly cried and cried till she finally came down.

"What happened?" Jake asked angry and ready to kill someone.

"There no point in talking about it anymore." Aly went up stairs to her room she took a shower and called Laura.

"Hello." Laura said in a bored tone.

"Laura is me Alyssa."

"Oh." she said lighting up.

"I broke up with him."

"I'm glad." she said kinda happy.

"Yeah."

"But you don't love him." she said in a matter of factly way.

"Excuse me?" Aly said annoyed.

"You may like him but you don't love him, if you loved him you probably be crying to me."

"Yeah, okay whatever, umm, i'll talk to you some other time." Aly said wanting to hang up already.

"Okay, bye!" Laura said.

"Good bye." Aly said half heartily '_Good bye for ever.'_ Aly thought and with that she went to bed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Ugh tuff break up but it had to be that way if you guys wanted the cheesy stuff to happen :P… PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :]**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Alyssa Geneva and the plot :)**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 10! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :]**_

_**REVEIW**_

_**REVIEW**_

_**REVIEW**_

* * *

><p>Aly went to school the next day and as soon she walked in everybody stop to look at her. Aly notice someone speed walk to her shoving everybody that was in her way aside.<p>

"ALYSSA!" Jessica said grabbing her hand and leading her up to a stairwell that lead to the school roof were Aly and Jessica would go when they was skipping class.

"I heard all about it." she said crossing her arms under her chest.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she didn't get a response from her.

"Yeah, i'm fine, but I think I might be in love." Aly said dazed out.

"With who? Aly please don't make a mistake. Besides, you know you have bad luck when it come to boys." she said making a 'complaining face'.

Aly ignored the smart remark and rolled her eyes "Jessica please focus. You know I never come to you for love advise." she said walking over to the railings.

"Okay, talk to me." Jessica said walking over to her.

"You know AJ, right?" Aly began.

"Hell yeah, he a major hottie!" Jessica said with a 'are you kidding face' Aly raised her eyebrows and rolled her eyes again.

"Okay, what about him?" Jessica said noticing Aly's inpatients.

"Well he the one I like…er…love." Aly said correcting her self.

"What do you think?" she said braking the long silence.

Jessica smiled "Go for it!" she said happily.

"Uhmm?" Aly said paced out.

"Go for it, you got everything you need to seduce a guy like him, and to tell you the truth he looks like he the type that don't give in so easily." she said putting a finger to her lips.

"Yeah, i'll give it my best." Aly said hugging her friend and starting to walk back to class.

"By the way Aly, Happy Birthday!" Jessica said hugging her friend again. Aly thought for a minute '_Is she mixing up my birthday again? Waite what's todays date? Oh, shit it's the 26th! Todays is my birthday. Which means Lily having the party today at the club. How could I have forgotten?' ._

"Thank you! I'm glad you remembered. Hey, by any chance you doing anything tonight?" Aly said taking some books out from her locker for her classes.

"Uhm, actually I do, why?" Jessica said leaning on the lockers next to Aly's.

"Cause Lil problaby having a party for me at the club so I was gonna ask you if you can come." Aly said slamming her locker shut.

"No I can't, i'm so sorry, but you should have told me sooner." Jessica said as they proceeded back to their first class.

"Yeah I know I just forgot." Aly said as they walked into Chemistry class.

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

Aly stared at her self one last time in her full body mirror she gave a few little tugs on her short black tight dress that showed all her curves she put on her black pumps and fixed her hair into a updo. She grabbed her black hand wallet and left. Aly reached the club just as the boys got out of their own cars. When they saw Aly they all whistled and howled she walked in inside with Jake side by side with linked arms.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALY!" everybody in the club yelled Aly got startle and laughed she walked into the crowed with Jake thanking some people for coming till Lily walked up to them.

"Aly sweet heart, happy 18th birthday!" Lily said hugging Aly, the three of them went upstairs and sat down.

"Happy Birthday!" AJ said winking at Aly. Aly could feel her self getting red all over she quickly reached over and gulped down a whole shot.

"Thanks!" Aly said feeling the burn in her throat from the shot.

"Let's go dance!" Aly said building energy from nowhere.

"Alright let's go!" G got up with Aly and walking downstairs. Aly grabbed AJ and lead him to the dance floor were they started to dancing different type of music. Aly danced so close to AJ she could feel his pelvis throughout his pants. AJ kept blocking the dirty thoughts that were running through his mind. Meanwhile, Aly could feel how turned on AJ was getting and she was sure he could feel her too. Aly grabbed AJ by the hand and dragged him to one of the rooms from the back she closed the door and locked it.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked with one of his eyebrow raised and sitting down on the bed.

"Uhm, I really don't know. I'm sorry we should head back." Aly turned to opened the door but got stop by AJ who placed both of his hand on the door blocking Aly so she couldn't go anywhere.

"You must have brought me here for a reason?" he whispered in her ears making Aly shiver.

"I uh…" Aly trembled underneath him as he started kissing her neck.

"You 'uh' what?" he said moving his kisses toward her throat making her moan, AJ smirked.

"Mmm…" was all Aly let out. AJ grabbed one of Aly's leg and placed it on his hip forcing his whole body on Aly's small figures. In the background Aly could hear Jeremiah song Birthday Sex.

It's your birthday so I know

you want to ride out,

Even if we only go to my house

Sip mo- weezy as we sit upon my couch

Feels good, but I know you want to

cry out

You say you want passion

I think you found it

Get ready for action

Don't be astounded

We switchin' positions

You feel surrounded

Just tell me where you want

your gift, girl

Girl you know I

Girl you know I

I've been feelin'

Wake up in the late night...dreamin' about your lovin'

Girl you know I

Girl you know I

Don't need candles or cake

just need your body to make

Birthday sex

Birthday sex

Aly let out small moans as AJ's hands went up her legs and his fingers played around with her thong. All the excitement was over when AJ pulled his hand out and pushed himself away from her. Aly didn't like this one bit but prefer not to show her emotions and/or complain. She walked over to AJ who sat at the bed again. Aly started at the ceiling lost in thoughts.

"I'm sorry…" AJ said breaking the silence "I shouldn't have made a move on you."

"Don't blame your self it's my fault to." she smiled and rubbed her thumb on his cheek.

"Can you tell me what really happened between you and James?" he said changing the conversation.

Aly frowned "I don't want to talk about it." she let out a long sight.

"I'm asking you please to tell me." AJ said now begging. Aly couldn't believer her ears AJ actually leveled himself to pleading.

"Urhm, alright…" Aly said rolling her eyes. Aly told AJ the whole story their was points were he got mad or his eyebrows raised. After that they just laughed, they got interrupted by faint knocking on the door, Aly got up and opened the door.

"Aly your boyfriend is here and he said he not leaving until you talk to him." Jesse said annoyed. Aly fallowed Jesse and AJ fallowed Aly. Aly got to were James was in the middle of the crowed looking all dumb nobody was dancing or speaking just a few whispers.

"What did I tell you?" Aly said annoyed.

"I just came…" James began.

"Exactly you just came here with out being invited, on top of that I told you not to look for me or talk to me." Aly said flustered she rubbed her temples impatiently trying to calm down.

"Aly please listen to me…" James started again.

"No, you James listen to me, and listen well cause i'm only got repeat my self once. I'm going to say this as clearly as I can so listen closely." Aly said annoyed.

"First of all, we are 'OVER' theres nothing you can do to change that. Second, I don't want you near me or near my family and this club. Third, DO NOT and I mean DO NOT look for me, talk to me, call me or text me because you only gonna get your ass ignored and to change my number. Fourth, don't embarrass your self and leave quietly while you still got some dignity left." Aly said crossing her arms underneath her chest.

"You heard her leave on less you want me to tell security to force you out." AJ said butting in.

"Mind your business bro!" James said not leaving his eyes from Aly.

"LEAVE!" Aly said gritting her teethes.

"Aly please…" James moved closer to Aly trying to touch her Aly just moved back dogging his hands.

"Let's work this out."

"James I am losing my patience and I really don't want to disrespect you so please go." Aly said with closed eyes.

"Is that how you want it?" James asked, Aly could hear his horsed voice.

"Yes." she said opening her eyes to find James fighting tears back this broke Aly down she could feel a lump in her throat forming, and without another word James turned around and left.

"Shot please." Aly asked the bartender.

"Coming right up." she said.

"You alright?" AJ asked sitting next to her.

"Yeah." Aly said swallowing the shot in one gulp.

"Right!" he said not believing her.

"Aly some people want to hear you sing." Lily said coming over to them.

"Lil i'm not in the mood." Aly said fiddling with the empty shot glass.

"Please for me!" Lily said giving her the puppy face.

"Alright Alright!"

"Yay!" Lily clapped her hands.

"Sing '_I will always love you_' by Whitney Houston." Lily said as Aly took the mic.

"Okay." The song started to play and soon everybody's attention was on Aly even AJ got I little closer to watch her with his hand in his pocket.

If I should stay,

I would only be in your way.

So I'll go, but I know

I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

You, my darling you. Hmm.

Bittersweet memories

that is all I'm taking with me.

So, goodbye. Please, don't cry.

We both know I'm not what you, you need.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I hope life treats you kind

And I hope you have all you've dreamed of.

And I wish to you, joy and happiness.

But above all this, I wish you love.

And I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I will always love you.

I, I will always love you.

You, darling, I love you.

Ooh, I'll always, I'll always love you.

Aly's attention only went to AJ as she singed the song. AJ only smiled back and removed his hat bowing his head to her then clapping with the other people. Aly felt happy, and it all had do about AJ taking a spot in her heart a spot that she thinks will be safe and unharmed but what she didn't know was all the sufering that love was going to bring for the both of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: YAY! Chapter 10… AMAZING RIGHT?… Anyways REMEMBER TO PLEASE REVIEW :} **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Disclaimer: I do not own nothing only Alyssa Geneva and the plot.**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 11! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :}**_

* * *

><p>The next day Aly woke up to find her self in her bed. Aly sat up and rubbed her eyes she turned her head a little to the right and a sharp pain went thru her head.<p>

"Shit, how did I get here and what happen last night?" Aly mumbled to her self rubbing her head from the major headache she had. Aly put both of her feet on the floor, when she stood up her legs gave up on her and made her fall to the floor.

"Shit!" Aly whispered getting up again and making sure she could walk to her bathroom. As soon she got into the bathroom she quickly rushed to the toilet to throw up. Aly flushed the toilet and sat down on the floor leaning against the sink cabinet. Aly rubbed her head and pushed some of her black hair back '_Shit what happen last night? I cant remember a thing.'_ Aly got up still pondering what happen the night before and took a shower. Aly came back out and changed into something more comfortable she slid on her pink slipper and went down stairs taking two _Advil _with her. When Aly got to the kitchen she opened the fridge and pour some water out in a glass, she walked over to the living room drinking one pill at a time as she walked.

"Mornin' Foxy." AJ said rubbing his eyes and sitting on the couch.

Aly nearly dropped the glass "Jesus, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Aly said touching her chest and sitting across from AJ.

"What happened last night?" Aly asked AJ.

"We fucked." he said bluntly.

"Excuse me, no we didn't… I mean… we didn't right?" Aly said hopping he was lying.

"I'm fucking with you Aly, but you seriously you don't remember?" AJ asked smirking, Aly nodded her head.

"You really must have a heavy hangover, but don't ask me I myself don't remember what happened last night." AJ said. Aly didn't notice till now but AJ didn't have a shirt on so his beautiful abs were visible to her Aly bit her lower lip day dreaming of AJ.

"Aly, did you hear me?" AJ asked annoyed one thing AJ hated the most was being ignored.

"Uhm… what did you said?" Aly ask coming back down from cloud nine.

"I said if you took something for you head?" AJ said repeating himself.

"Uhm… yeah I did I took some _Advil,_ you want some?" Aly asked trying to focus only on his face.

"Naw, I don't need it. I'm used to getting hangovers, but it seemed like it was your first time." AJ said. Soon, they was interrupted Lily came downstairs in a pink casual dress and Jake fallowed carrying two suite cases with him.

"Umm… were you going?" Aly said getting up from the sofa.

"Me and Lil gonna be out for a week we going to Paris, and you will be staying with AJ." Jake said smiling over to AJ.

Aly turned to look at AJ "You knew about this?" she asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"Kinda." AJ responded Aly ignored him and focused again on Jake.

"Why cant I stay by myself? I'm 18 years old." Aly said fallowing Jake everywhere he went.

"Because I said so!" Jake said.

"What about Jesse? Is he allowed to stay here by himself?" Aly asked just as soon Jesse came down with a traveling bag going across his chest.

"He going to stay at his girlfriend house." Jake said.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND, AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME… YOU DOUCHE BAG!" Aly yelled at Jesse.

"Surprise!" he said throwing his hand in the air.

"No Jesse, not surprise." Aly said rolling her eyes at him.

"Look Aly, the point is that nobody is going to be at the house so go get your stuff ready you have ten minutes." Jake said looking at his watch. Aly mumbled some swearing words and did what she was told. Ten minutes later, Aly was all pack up and ready to go she put her things in her car she walked back over to Lily and said goodbye to her.

"Bye, have a safe trip." Aly said kind of upset.

"Thanks honey, Aly the reason Jake does this is because he wants to protect you he don't want nothing to happen to you." Lily said trying to explain everything.

"You understand?" Lily asked.

"Yeah I do." Aly said smiling.

"Good, bye honey!" Lily said giving Aly one last hug before going into the car with Jake. Aly watched them go then and she watched Jesse leave as well. All Aly could think about was the fact that she was going to be ALONE with AJ. Aly sighted and went inside her car.

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

Aly stepped out of her car opening the trunk to get her stuff out she walked up to AJ's front door and ringed the door bell. AJ opened the door wearing some tan shorts and a white t-shirt he moved to the side letting Aly get pass. When Aly was inside he closed the door Aly looked around the place it was clean not a single thing out of order. AJ stood next to Aly with both hands in his pocked.

"Like what you see?" he asked looking around with her too.

"Yeah, it's a very nice place." Aly said bending over to pick up her bags.

"Let me get that for you." AJ said reaching over to the same bag Aly was going to pick making their hands touch. Aly flinched and pulled away fast blushing.

"Uhm… yeah thanks!" Aly said, but AJ walked away smirking and laughing at her reaction. Aly fallowed AJ to a large room that seemed boring.

"Urgh… couldn't you decorate better?" Aly said walking inside the room.

"I didn't decorate anything this house was already decorated when I bought it." he said turing to leave the room.

"Hurry up so we can get something to eat cause i'm starving." he said. Aly walked around the room taking the stuff she was gonna use out. She walked out the room with her phone and wallet and met AJ outside who was smoking a cigarette.

"Ready?" he said letting the smoke out.

"Yeah." Aly said fallowing AJ toward his car. Aly opened the door and sat at the passenger seat she pulled down the window to let the smoke out from AJ's cigarette.

"Give me one." Aly said not looking at him.

"Excuse me? Can you say at least please?" he said a bit annoyed.

"Can I please have a cigarette?" Aly said rolling her eyes.

"Here." AJ passed her the box. Aly took one out and lit it she took a huge puff since it's been so long since she actually had one.

"Why did you volunteered to take care of me?" Aly asked him. Aly notice a small smile forming on the side of his lips.

"Because I know you whole lot. Well, more than Jake and the other guys put together." he said proud of himself.

"Oh really Mr. Ivy League? Please tell me what you '_think' _you know about me." Aly said raising her eyebrow.

"Well for starters I know for a fact that you have a tramp stamp of a butterfly, and nobody knows about it. I know that you like any type of music except country, jazz, blues, hard rock and hard metal. You are allergic to cats…" Aly gasped.

"How did you know that? Omg, you know that's very stalkish."Aly said.

"I told you Aly I know everything about you. From the color of your panties to your math grade!" AJ said turing the engine off and smarking.

Aly was shocked "Well I know a few things about you too."

"Like?" AJ said as they sat in a table at a restaurant Aly never been.

"You the opposite of me you like jazz and blues. You always very neat and…"

"Aly stop kidding your self you know nothing about me and I would appreciate it if you didn't." AJ looked at the menu.

"We have a lot of things in common." Aly said suggesting AJ looked at her.

"We bot play the piano, smoke, drink, we got the brain, we both like fine things…"

"Yeah, sure whatever." AJ cutting Aly of and looking back at the menu. Aly grabbed hers and decided she'll have a ceaser salad they both ate their food and left the restaurant. When they got home AJ went straight to his room leaving Aly standing their in the living room like an idiot so she did the same. Aly felt like she was becoming distant to him she felt bad that he knew a lot about her but she didn't know at least what collage he went to or worst of all when is his birthday. Aly went to sleep hoping that the next day everything would be a lot better.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: That was a lot of AJ and Aly right? Well I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and see ya'll in the next one ;)… PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :} **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the main character and the plot.**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 12! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**_

* * *

><p>The next day Aly woke up early, she walked to the kitchen looking for something to make for breakfast but found everything empty so she went to the supermarket to get some food. AJ woke up to find Aly unpacking stuff and placing it inside the refrigerator.<p>

"Good morning!" Aly said not looking up at AJ she kept putting stuff away.

"What are you doing?" AJ said poking his head inside the refrigerator staring at the stuff Aly brought.

"What do it look like? Move AJ!" Aly said since AJ was blocking her way.

"Jesus! I asked you a simple question." AJ said leaving the kitchen. Aly rolled her eyes and started making breakfast.

"AJ breakfast ready!" Aly knocked on his bedroom door.

"Okay imma be there in a minute." AJ said. AJ finally came to the table finding pancakes and beacon ready.

"I didn't know you cook!" AJ said smiling while picking up a fork.

"Oh, so there is something you don't know about me." Aly said laughing, AJ joined in and laughed with her.

_**.:oooOooo:.**_

Aly couldn't believe how the weekend when by so fast and it was already monday to say the truth Aly was having a lot of fun with AJ until school had to come and mess everything up.

"I cant wait to be out of this shit whole." Aly confessed to Jessica they both skipped Biology class and went to the school roof instead. Aly was smoking a cigarette while talking to Jessica.

"Tell me about it! What did you do over the weekend?" Jessica asked changing the conversation.

"It was good… Jake and Lily went on a trip to Paris leaving me under the care of AJ." Ali said taking a swift on her cigarette.

"Umm… did you two do it?" Jessica said with a grin and lighting a cigarette.

"NO! how can you think that?" Aly said getting very defensive.

"Why are you getting so defensive Aly?" Jessica said chuckling.

"I'm not okay and nothing happen. Sometimes I feel as if he think i'm not there." Aly said shrugging.

Aly kept on talking since Jessica didn't say anything "I think he don't like me like that."

"How can you say that, you haven't even confessed yet. You cant think for other people." Jessica said feeling annoyed.

Aly went to AJ's home thinking about what she said. She took a shower and started doing her homework just as AJ walked in.

"Hey!" Aly said closing her lap top.

"Oh whats up?" AJ said sitting across from Aly in the living room.

"Nothing, just homework." Aly said signaling with her head to the pile of books that were sitting on top of the coffee table.

"Sounds like fun." AJ said sarcastically picking up a book from the table, looking at it and setting it back on the table. AJ pulled down his suspenders from his suite and unbuttoned his white dress shit a little showing a little of skin. AJ sat in a lazy potion pulling his hat toward his face covering his eyes.

Aly felt and urge a to touch him '_I want to touch him, I want to feel him…' _Aly got up and sat on top of AJ straddling him AJ sat up quickly removing his hat from his face.

"What are you doing?" AJ asked confused.

"What it look like i'm doing?" Aly said frowning a little. She bit her lip then moved her hands inside his shirt feeling his abs she moved the other hand inside his shirt slipping it of his shoulder bit by bit.

"Aly don't." AJ said not mad but in a warning. Aly ignored him and started kissing him in the neck then licking his earlobe she blowed cold air making him shiver and moan. Aly smirked and started to kiss his neck again moving toward his throat. AJ out of inpuls grabbed her head and kissed her in the mouth, Aly flinched but eased as the kissed got more deeper and she responded back. AJ put one of his hands on Aly's back pulling her closer to his body their tung's danced inside each other mouth. They both pulled away to catch air AJ furiously started kissing Aly's neck and pushing her on to the couch Aly moaned in return. Aly rapped both of her legs on AJ's waist pulling him closer to her body. AJ realized what he was doing and quickly got off Aly.

"Shit, what am I doing?" AJ said pulling some of his blonde hair back.

"Aly this cannot repeat again, you understand?" AJ said making himself clear.

"Why not?" Aly stood up staring at AJ.

"Aly it just cant. I can go to jail if I put hands on you." he said gritting hist teethes.

"That's why? Please AJ it's not like i'm going to go the police station and say something." Aly said rolling her eyes.

"That's not the point Aly." AJ said turing around.

"Then what is?" Aly said grabbing him by the hand and turing him over so he could look at her.

"Your just depressed because of the whole James thing." AJ said Aly let go of him.

"How can you say that, Don't you know how much I lo…"

"Shut up Aly." AJ said gritting his teethes.

"Why? I love you AJ and i'm not going to shut up" Aly said staring him.

"Aly your just confused thats all."

Aly tensed up "How can you say that?"

"Alyssa i'm 23 years old your 18, your still jail bait."

"So? Age doesn't matter all that's matter is how much you care for a person." Aly said.

"Thats a nuisance." Aly said smirking.

"I hate you!" Aly said.

"No you don't you love me you said it your self. Aly I know everything about you and i'm sure your jus confused"

"You don't know nothing. You don't know how difficult it is for me to be a lone with the guy I like." Aly said walking over to the pile of homework and picking up a white envelope, she pulled out a love letter she got from a guy at her school.

_'Dear Alyssa,_

_I'm really confused as to how to start this letter since it could lead to a catastrophic way or can make my dreams come true. It all depends on your decision and surely it will make a huge impact on my life. I just wanted to say those 3 magical words 'I love you' right from the day when I first day I saw you at school. This would become hard to believe or even unbelievable to listen such a statement from my side but I can't hold that pressure of hiding it away from you._

_I may not use some exceptional poetic words to express my love to you, but yet I believe in the simple true love behind me which could lead to heaven. Surely at some point, I think you would understand that how deeply am I in love with you, by reading this love letter and hope you will come back with a positive response._

_Love you always,_

_Marcus'_

Aly put the letter away and grind she look at the roof thinking of Marcus.

"What is that?" AJ said a bit curios.

"None of your business." Aly said turning to face him.

"The hell it is." AJ said snatching the letter from her hand. AJ read the letter, AJ's face went white as snow when he finished reading the letter.

"What's you response?" AJ asked handing the letter back.

"It's none of your business, altho he is a very nice guy. He very smart, tall, handsome just like I like em." Aly said tapping the point from the letter on her chin.

"Then you should go for it." AJ suggested Aly frowned she felt tears fighting their ways out but she tried her best to push them back but some made their way out.

"How can you say that just when I confessed my love for you? You stupid jerk I HATE YOU!" Aly said running to her room and slamming the door. AJ stood there in the living room like the bad person out of the whole picture 'Shit, how do i tell you I feel the same way but that i'm just scared.' That night all Aly did was cry until she heard the front door opened Aly opened her bedroom door and went to the living room and found AJ with a tall blond hair female kissing Aly stumbled on something that was on the floor making then stop kissing.

"Shit, Aly!" AJ started to walk over to her.

"Don't come over here!." Aly's eyes started to fill with tears again. She turned around and went into her room she looked for clothes she put on the closest thing her hand could get to which were jean shorts, white tank top and a grayish/whitish cardigan and flip flop. She pushed past AJ who was standing on her doorway. He grabbed her wrist tightly making sure she dint go anywhere.

"Were do you think your going?" AJ asked not letting go of her.

"Away from you and you dirty bitch over there." Aly said pulling on her arm.

"LET GO OFF ME." Aly yelled punching AJ in the chest.

"No, you not going anywhere." AJ said dragging her a bit.

"Let go off me AJ your nobody to be holding me down." Aly pulled harder breaking free from him she quickly ran for the door. Since she forgot her keys in the house she started running because AJ was going after her. Aly ran as fast as she could and managed to hide somewhere. Once AJ was far away Aly came out of her hiding spot and started waking. She went to John house since she did not have nowhere else to go.

"Aly? What are you doing here, shouldn't you be at AJs?" John asked opening the door Aly dint say anything she just ran into his arms. John hugged her back and let her in the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: WELL THAT CONCLUDES ARE CHAPTER FOR TODAY PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW! :D**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the main character and the plot :D**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 13! I have notice that I been being selfish and asking you guys to review, but the truth is that I haven't been thanking the ones that have reviewed so thank you to all of you that have let your reviews it mean a lot to me. I want to thanks SE7ENfox, Jasper's girl21 and MadisonMurdock2006 for leaving their reviews and for messaging me and inspiring me :D! So people leave your REVIEWS I love hearing from you guys!**_

* * *

><p>John walked around the room holding his cell phone on his ear and watching the black hair young female still sleeping in his bed.<p>

"Okay Jake so I'll bring her back to the house, and what time did you say you'll be back from the trip?" John asked Jake.

"Like around 5, okay then I'll see you there then." John said hanging up the phone. He walked over to were Aly was sleeping, and shake her so she could wake up.

"Uhrm… 5 more minutes." Aly said turning the other side.

"No, NOW Aly!" John said pulling the sheets of her.

"Okay, I'm up!" Aly said getting up and staring at her self in the mirror.

"I called Jake, and told him that you came here crying." John knew Aly was going to protest so he stop to listen to what she was going to say.

"What? Why would you do that John?" Aly said starting to throw a fit.

"Aly I had to, and later on I'm going to drop you off at AJ's house so you can get your stuff. Then, I'm going to drop you off at your house Jesse should be there." John said searching thru his closet.

"Waite, what?" Aly said looking confused.

"Aly it's not that hard to comprehend. I'm going to take you back to your house because Jake and Lily would be back to day." John said a little more slower.

"Coming back, but why so soon?" Aly asked.

"Because…"

"Because you snitched on me that's why they coming back so early." Aly said cutting John on off and starting to get a little irritated.

"Aly stop jumping into conclusions. It's because the club cant survive not even a day with out him so they coming back." John said.

"Whatever." was all Aly said and walked out of the room. Aly waited silently till John finishing getting ready so she can go pick up her stuff. John parked his car in AJ's driveway he turned the engine off, and they both exited the car. John ranged the doorbell AJ opened the door already dressed. AJ put both of his hands in his pants pocket when he saw who it was.

"What's up my man?" John said patting AJ's shoulder and walking inside. AJ didn't move from the doorway he just stared at Aly as she went passed him and went inside his house.

"Not much!" AJ answered back. He closed the door and put his hands back in his pocket. Aly and AJ both shared a glance before Aly broke it when she turned around to go to her room. Instead of packing Aly just sat down and smoked a cigarette listening to both men laugh and joke. Aly laughed at some of the stuff they said quietly when she finished smoking she started to pack her things which weren't much.

"I'm all done." Aly said lifting one of her bags so John can see. AJ looked at John confused.

"Jake and Lily coming back today so she don't have to stay anymore." John said rubbing his forehead.

"Oh!" AJ said and looked at Aly to her reaction to this. Aly glared at him as her reaction and turned her head to look at something else.

"Well, it was about time, I don't baby-sit little kids." AJ said making sure every single word hurted Aly.

"Shut the hell up AJ, you just want to bring females into this house to fuck them then throw them away like trash." Aly said rolling her eyes.

"Well, it is MY HOUSE so I do what ever I please in this house, and it's none of your business who I fuck, and what I do after." AJ said smirking.

"You're a dickhead." Aly said her blood was starting to boil.

"Who you calling a dickhead you little bitch!" AJ said getting up from the couch Aly dropped her bags, and stood right in front of AJ not scared at all.

"Fuck you AJ, and don't fucking disrespect me _dickhead_." Aly said anger going all over her, but AJ too was getting furious.

"Shut your dumb ass up you fucking whore." AJ crossed the line, and he knew it.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING A WHORE? YOU LITTLE FAGGOT ASS BITCH. WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU MAKING A FUCKING SCENE…" Aly kept on talking, but soon after AJ started yelling too as Aly talked making it hard to listen to anything they were saying. All they were doing was going back and forth at each other. John stood there listening to everything not sure if he should break it up or let them get there anger out, besides he thought everything was fine what could possibly go wrong.

"ALY JUST SHUT UP, AND TAKE YOUR LITTLE SHORT ASS OUT OF MY HOUSE BEFORE I BEAT YOU THE FUCK UP." AJ yelled jabbing a figure on Aly's forehead as he talked.

"YOU AINT GOING TO THE NOTHING!" Aly singed. But as soon Aly felt the jab she quickly grabbed the closes thing possible which was a lamp, and lifted it to throw it at AJ. John grabbed Aly before everything turn ugly making Aly drop the lamp. Jake, Lily, and Jesse walked in AJ's house to find the scene. Aly started crying out of anger she started struggling yelling, and throwing a fit.

"LET GO OF ME. I WANT TO KILL THAT MOTHERFUCKER!" Aly managed to get lose from John grip so she quickly started grabbing things and throwing it at AJ. All the stuff she threw missed only the last thing she threw actually hit AJ in the knee. Jake, John, and Jesse grabbed Aly pulling her back.

"Jesse get her in the car!" Jake said.

"Okay." Jesse took Aly to Jake's car, and sat with her.

"Calm down Aly!" Jesse said Aly just kept on crying out of hate, but then when she realized what she did to the man she loved she regretted it and started crying out of pain.

"Can you explain this to me AJ?" Jake said furious.

"It's nothing." AJ said rubbing his knee and picking up the closes things that were on the floor.

"What do you mean nothing? That obviously looked like something to me." Jake's voice started to raise.

"Jake, honey please!" Lily said getting worried.

"Jake mined your damn business this is between me and Aly, and I would appreciate it if you guys can stay out of it and if you could all please go I'll appreciate it too." AJ said removing his suspenders from his shoulders.

"Babe let's go his busy you too John." Lily said pulling on Jake arm.

"Alright." Jake grabbed Aly's stuff. Then he Lily and John left with out another word.

At the house Aly went straight to her room she decided that she wasn't going to cry and that she'll show AJ that she is an grown. Aly got ready to go to the club with Lily she wore a hot pink tight dress that showed her whole back, but she made sure her tattoo didn't showed. Once she was at the club she went upstairs were Jake was talking about the incident. Aly's face went pale went she over heard the conversation. They all stared at Aly, Aly made her way to the couch swift fully making sure she didn't make eye contact with the 'enemy'.

"Aly you got something to say for your self?" G asked.

"Erm…" Aly looked around at the guys.

"Aly I cant have you be in the group, and have a conflict like this. This can effect your work as a Taker now. You understand what I'm saying to you?" G said he wasn't mad, but he showed concern to the situation.

"Yes sir." Aly said.

"Then I'm sure you know what the right thing to do is!" G said with his very heavy French accent.

"But he started it he should b…"

"ALY!" G said losing his patience. Aly looked at AJ who took a drink out of his vodka.

"Uhm… lo siento!" Aly said in Spanish. (I'm sorry)

"Aly!" G said.

"Je suis désolé!" Aly said in French. (I'm sorry)

"English Aly, English!" Jesse said laughing.

"I'm sorry I acted like a kid, and I would really appreciate it if you could forgive me!" Aly said meaning it. Everybody was surprise the just expected an 'I'm sorry' not a whole explanation even AJ was surprised.

"Yeah, it's fine. I'm sorry too!" AJ smiled. Aly couldn't help it, but blush.

"I'm going downstairs I need to get a drink." Aly said getting up.

"Yeah, me too." AJ said getting up. AJ walked behind Aly he made sure nobody was looking when he grabbed Aly, and took her into one of the back rooms.

"What the-" Aly said before AJ stopped her by crushing his lips on to hers.

"You think I'm going to let you of the hook so easily?" AJ asked while licking Aly's neck. Aly moaned in returned.

"You said this cant happen again." Aly said between moans. AJ grabbed Aly and pushed her into the bed his hands started to go up her legs. He poked Aly's 'nana' (A/N: You know what I mean) with his index figure making Aly moan a little louder she just wished that the piece of clothes that was between him and her wasn't there.

"Yeah, but you just went over the line when you put this dress on. All this time I been holding back, but I wont this time. I'm going to break you Aly." AJ said whispering in Aly's ears.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: This is the end of chapter 13! I left it as a cliffhanger you saw :D I'm soo evil ! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW ;D**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the main character and the plot :D**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 14! I notice that I been spelling Alyssa name wrong it's not 'Aly' its 'Ali' or 'Ally' so I'm going to fix it. PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :)**_

* * *

><p>Ali gasped, AJ actually meant want he said. He was going to have sex with her IN A CLUB it wasn't romantic and Ali certainly did not want to remember her first time in the back of a club. So with all the power Ali could find in her she pushed AJ off her. Yeah, she wants to have him to but not this way. Ali quickly got off the bed and straightened herself.<p>

"Not this way AJ, not here." Ali said slowly and sadly and with that she left the room. Ali walked thru the crowed and headed to where her destination was before AJ locked her on the room with him. She sat at the bar stool and ordered rum mixed with coke. When Ali got her drink she went back upstairs with the guys.

"Took you long enough." Jesse said sneering at Ali.

"Jesse mined your damn business!" Ali said sitting next to him and kissing him in the cheeks. Ali and Jesse started laughing just when AJ came back upstairs.

"Well, gentleman and ladies I'll be leaving now." AJ said with his hand in his pockets.

"You got a prey for tonight?" John asked laughing.

"Yeah, I do." AJ laughed.

"You better bust that ass!" Jesse said making everybody laugh except Ali.

"Oh come on Ali laugh." Jesse said.

"Ahaha!" Ali faked laughed and took a sip of her drink staring at AJ.

"You didn't have to be sarcastic." Jesse said fuming.

"Mad?" Ali said making fun of Jesse.

"Yes!" Jesse said.

"Good!" Ali said laughing.

"Well, anyways I see you guys around." AJ said turning around and leaving. Ali watched as AJ left, and she knew she was jealous already. But for some reason although AJ do stuff to make Ali get upset her love for him grows. Yeah, she was weird she loved a man that only made her get mad, cry, and not sleep, but that's how Ali wanted it.

For the next 3 weeks Ali and AJ didn't talk at all sometimes she notice AJ starring at her, and when he did this Ali would glare at him then look away. Ali pulled of her bed sheets of herself, and stubbornly walked to look at herself in the mirror.

"I look like shit." Ali said lazily and indeed it was the truth. The teachers were working the seniors like dogs for the past few weeks since school was almost over, and they had to get ready to take their SATs' for collage. Ali had been working on her senior project, none stop since the seniors had no school. Ali's hair was all over the place, she had bags below her eyes since she hasn't been sleeping well, and she swore she dropped like 10 pounds since she haven't been eating neither. Ali could smell beacon, eggs, and pancakes from downstairs, and without seconds thoughts Ali went to brush her teeth and went downstairs.

"Ali where have you been… damn girl you look like shit!" John said laughing.

"I have been here the whole time. I barely have school, my teachers working me like a fucking dog, I think I dropped 10 pounds, and I think my hair is falling out." Ali said sitting next to John.

"I have never been so tired in my life, and the SATs' coming up! I don't know what I'm going to do." Ali said covering her face in her hands.

"Jake maybe you should go to that school and talk to those teachers." G suggested Ali almost jumped out of her seat when she heard his voice.

"Yeah, babe we should go talk to those teachers look at her." Lily said putting a plate full of food in front of Ali. Ali didn't even bother to wait for a fork or spoon she just used her fingers.

"Yeah we should." Jake said taking a look at Ali, and her conditions.

"No, its okay you guys. I started my project so everything is all good." Ali said taking a drink out of her glass of milk. You could start to see a little bit of life in Ali as she kept on eating.

"Oh really? How far are you?" John asked raising an eyebrow.

"I got one paragraph written already!" Ali said proud of her self. '_Why is she proud of this?'_ John asked himself.

"Hello!" Ali knew that voice it was the voice of the last person she wanted to see, AJ.

"Good morning AJ, you want some breakfast?" Lily asked flipping a pancake over.

"Um… no thanks I already ate." AJ said.

"I brought someone I want y'all to meet." AJ said as a female came from behind him. Ali examined her she was familiar to Ali, but she couldn't quite put her figure on it '_Damn brain work! Omg I just remember who she is. She is AJ's ex_, _Natasha'. _Ali almost choked on her pancakes so John passed her, her milk. Ali drinks her milk as she stared at the beautiful female.

"This is Natasha, my girlfriend!" AJ said smiling.

"Hi!" everybody said to Natasha except Ali who only stared at AJ then back at Natasha. A lump was forming in her throat so Ali reached over for her glass of milk, but her glass was empty so she sat it back down.

"She really pretty AJ!" Lily said very excited.

"Right, Isa?" Lily asked Ali, Ali shrugged she got up, and went to the refrigerator pulling the milk out, and purring some on her empty glass. When, breakfast was over Ali went back to her room. She took a shower then came back down looking back into beautiful, young Ali. Ali sat across from AJ and Natasha, and watched carefully every move they made with a raised eyebrow.

"Ali take a picture I'll last longer." AJ told Ali, Ali rolled her eyes at the smart comment, and continued watching them.

When Natasha noticed that Ali just kept watching them like a hawk she felt threatened. Basically, like a mother bear would feel if she or her cubs are threatened.

Ali got up, and went to the kitchen to get something to drink.

"Nash, I'm going to go outside with the guys for a minute wait for me in here." AJ said kissing her in the cheeks.

"Okay babe." Natasha said watching AJ leave. Ali came back to the living room and sat down on the sofa she was sitting previously on.

"Where's AJ?" Ali asked Natasha.

"It's none of your business were he is or what he is doing." Natasha answered back.

"Excuse me?" Ali started getting mad.

"You heard me." Natasha said raising an eyebrow.

Ali started laughing "I see what this is about. You feel threatened that I might take AJ away from you." Ali kept on laughing.

"Are you not?" Natasha asked confused.

"Of course I am, silly!" Ali kept on laughing. She got up and headed toward AJ and the other guys who were outside. Natasha fallowed Ali yelling at her as she walked. Ali finally reached were the guys were and took at cigarette from AJ's box of cigarettes and lit it.

"YOU HEARD ME BITCH?" Natasha yelled at the top of her lungs. Ali laughed at her face keeping her cool.

"Nash, what's going on?" AJ said grabbing Natasha.

"That bitch disrespected me." Natasha said pointing at Ali.

"No I didn't!" Ali got heated up. There's nothing Ali hated more than a liar.

"Natasha that's enough don't mess with her." AJ said.

"You're protecting her!" Natasha yelled at him.

"No I'm not Natasha she just really have a bad temper."

"You really haven't changed AJ, your still the same dumb ass from back then." Natasha yelled she started walking to her car just when she felt hands tightened on her wrist. Ali clenched Natasha's wrist really hard, and with the other hand she bitch slapped Natasha.

"Watch your mouth bitch." Aly said so coldly that made everybody shiver, and trust me it wasn't the wind they was in the middle of summer in New York. Natasha held on to her cheeks with both hands, and turned around quickly and left in her car.

"Well, that went well." John said breaking the silence.

"Dude, you just got dumped AGAIN!" Jesse said AJ looked at Ali.

"Look I'm really sorr…!"

"Thanks for getting her off my back!" AJ said smirking.

"What?" Ali asked confused.

"I went to this bar, and there she was somehow she got my number, and kept on insisting that we get back together." AJ said.

"Well, you don't have to tell me the rest." Ali said. Everyone went back inside except for AJ and Ali who stayed behind to smoke a cigarette.

"You were lying about the whole story." Ali said patting her cigarette so the ashes could fall of.

"No, I was really serious about it." AJ said.

"No, AJ I know you. You wouldn't go out with a woman even if she offers to fuck every single day." Ali said.

"You thought that if maybe going out again with one of the females you used to love would make me to fall out of love with you, but let me tell you something AJ, every time I look at you and know that your there makes me fall in deeper for you." Ali flicked the cigarette out of her hand and went back in the house.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Chapter 14 is finito… this chapter was boring especially the ending :( I promise to make the next one better ;) PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing just the main character and the plot!**_

_**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 15! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D**_

Ali's graduation came faster than a heartbeat. She graduated top of her class, and guess who came in third, Jesse! Yeah, it was hard to believe, but Jesse actually was paying more attention in class, and who could have guess Jesse was actually good in math. Lily and Jake threw a party at the club for both of them, and a few seniors too.

"Omg Ali, this place is amazing!" Jessica yelled over the loud music.

"Yeah, it is!" Ali yelled back. Ali could see AJ staring at her from the corner of her eyes. She turned around, and at him. Ali and AJ actually became really close he helped her out with her senior project, and he took her out to places. Ali now couldn't stop thinking of AJ now she fantasized about him, and dream about him.

The next day, Ali woke up with a huge hangover again, but the good thing was that every time she had a hangover she always woke up in her bed, and not in some complete strangers bed. Ali went to her bathroom and did her daily routine. When she came back out she put on her short pink floral summer dress and light brown high heels. She went down stairs, and found everybody awake. Lily was making breakfast, Jake was in his office with G, Jesse was playing his Xbox with John, and AJ was outside smoking a cigarette. One thing that Ali loved the most is waking up and finding a house full people because she didn't feel a lone she actually had a family now. Ali went over to Lily who was purring some pancake mix on a hot pan she gave Lily a kiss on the cheek making her jump a little.

"Ali, what was that for?" Lily asked smiling.

"For finding me and giving me a home, Thank you Lil!" Ali said feeling tears forming in her eyes.

"Ohhh honey, it's really nothing!" Lily said wiping the tears off of Ali's cheeks with her thumb. AJ walked in with both hands in his pocket.

"Ali, can we talk?" AJ said.

"Sure." Ali said walking away from Lily and going outside with AJ. Ali lit a cigarette and put it in her mouth.

"What's up?" Ali said letting the smoke come out her mouth.

"Ali I-I… you know what never mind." AJ said turning back to the door.

"Well, if you not going to talk AJ, then I will." Ali patted the cigarette so the ashes could fall off.

"I'll tell you this one more time, AJ I love you!" Ali said. AJ turned around to look at her.

"The reason I'm telling you this again AJ is because I feel as if you do not understand my feeling for you and your not sure ifs real or not. Well it is AJ I love you with all my heart. And I'm not going to hide it!" Ali said dropping her cigarette and walking toward AJ. Ali places a small kiss on his lips and backed away.

"Ali…" AJ said grabbing both of her hands, and looking at her straight in the eyes.

"Ali this every difficult for me, but Ali I love you too and I just can't hide it from you anymore!" AJ said pulling Ali towards him and kissing her so passionately that it made Ali's head twirl. They pulled away then hugged each other like there was no tomorrow.

"But I'm not sure they would approve." AJ said referring to Lily and Jake.

"Then will make them!" Ai said grabbing AJ and pulling him back inside. Once they were inside they found everyone sitting in the couch talking to each other. Ali looked around and was sort of having seconds thoughts. She turned to look at AJ and saw him covering his face in embarrassment. Ali looked at her hands which was still holding his so she let go so he wouldn't die '_How cute he was blushing because were holding hands!' _ Ali though, forgetting their mission.

"Ali you want to tell us something?" Lily said turning her attention to Ali.

"Uhm… yes I do!" Ali said crossing her fingers behind her back pleading to god that they could be approve.

Me-and-AJ-are-going-out!" Ali said very fast making it hard for anyone to understand.

"Ali we did not hear a word you just said." Jesse said.

"I said… _que yo y AJ somos novios!" _Ali said in Spanish. (Me and AJ are boyfriend and girlfriend)

"Ali all I heard was AJ." Jesse said laughing. Ali gave Jesse a look.

"What Ali is trying to say is that we go out." AJ said trying to take over for a while.

"Okay is fine, as long as you bring her by 9." G said.

"No, not go out but as boyfriend and girlfriend." Jesse said correcting G.

"Excuse me?" Jake said.

"Me and AJ are a couple is not that hard to comprehend." Ali said getting annoyed.

"Oh hell no, you are too young for him Ali!" Jake said standing up.

"I know but I really love him." Ali said grabbing AJ's hand.

"No is no Ali, and I can't believe you AJ how can you level yourself that low?" Jake said angry.

"Ali I'm with Jake on this one." Lily said standing next to Jake.

"Oh come it's only a 4 years difference." Jesse said cutting in too Jake gave Jesse a shut up look.

"Just saying." Jesse said picking up his glass.

"Jake please…"

"Jake you can't decide for Ali she loves me, and I love her besides you're not her father to be denying anything to her." AJ said cutting Ali off and getting angry.

"AJ I may not be her father, but I do know what's good for her. Her happiness means the world to me." Jake said.

"Jake, but AJ is my happiness and you denying my happiness with him…"

"ENOUGH ALI I SAID NO!" Jake said yelling at Ali making her jump. That was the first time Jake has ever yelled at Ali. Ali felt tears coming down her cheeks.

"YOU SHOULD AT LEAST BE HAPPY THAT I DIDN'T HIDE ANYTHING BEHIND YOUR BACK, I HATE YOU JAKE!" Ali said grabbing AJ by the hand and running out the door with him.

"Get in the car AJ!" Ali said wiping her tears but more came falling out as Ali waited for AJ to open his car Ali stuck out her middle finger at the sky, cursing at everything holy. AJ and Ali didn't speak they had been driving for hours; Ali wasn't crying anymore she looked out the window not moving. AJ turned to look at Ali he notice as the street light shined on Ali making her eyes shine.

"We shouldn't have said anything." Ali said mumbling AJ laughed.

"You sound like a little girl Isa!" AJ said. Ali looked at him like he was crazy, but started laughing to.

"I love you AJ!" Ali said looking at him.

"I love you too!" AJ said putting his hands under Ali's chin, and pulling her into a kiss. They go interrupted by the cars behind them honking their horns at them. Ali and AJ started laughing.

"Let's runaway!" Ali said.

"Well Ali I'm not running away from anyone only you." AJ said looking at the road.

"I don't care anymore all I want is to be with you AJ. Take me were ever you want all I want it to be with you!" Ali said slowly.

"You sure?" AJ asked Ali.

"Yes!" Ali answered back. Without a second thought AJ took Ali to his private beach house which was located in Long Island. Ali was sleeping when she felt AJ shaking her so she can wake up.

"Were here Ali." AJ said moving a side so she can get out of the car. They went inside the mansion that walls were made of glass. AJ fallowed Ali as she went outside to the docks. Ali closed her eyes is the warm wind blow on her face. She could smell the salt of the beach, and was trying hard to remember the last time she went to the beach. Ali looked up at the sky there were tons of stars out and the moon was reflecting on the beach.

"It's so beautiful!" Ali said amazed.

"Not as beautiful as you!" AJ said putting his hand around Ali's waist. Ali turned around she looked at AJ and he pulled her into a passionate kiss. The kisses started getting so intense so Ali jumped up on AJ, and he took her to the bedroom. He laid Ali down on the bed and looked at.

"You sure about this?" AJ asked.

"Yeah!" Ali said smiling. AJ leaned down a little to kiss her, but got interrupted from Ali's cell phone. Ali took out her cell phone from her boobs and stared at all the missed call from Lily, Jake, Jesse, John, and G then turned her cell phone off. AJ smiled and leaned down again to kiss Ali. The kisses got more instance as AJ tong went inside Ali's mouth. AJ brushed his fingers on Ali's shoulders making the dress straps fall. They both pulled away to catch some air. AJ stared at Ali's emerald eyes noticing all the love he had for her, and all the love Ali had for him. Ali and AJ took turns on removing their clothes off. When they both were already in their underwear they started kissing each other again. AJ moved his kisses down towards Ali's neck and sucking on it leaving kiss marks on her. AJ moved his hand behind Ali and took off her bra exposing her D cups at him. Ali moved her hands to cover herself, but AJ stopped her he lifted her both of her arms on top of her head, and with the other one he cupped one of her boobs and put it in his mouth sucking on her nipples and twirling his tong on her areolas making Ali moan in pleasure. AJ did the same to the other one and while he was doing that he starts taking off Ali's black lace panties off. AJ positioned himself on Ali's entrance he pushed himself inside her making Ali arch her back way off the bed. AJ grabbed Ali by her hips and started pushing himself in and out of her making her moan. The pain Ali subsided to pleasure. AJ kept hitting Ali's G spot making Ali go insane.

"AHH… AJ!" Ali moaned. Ali scratched AJ's back hard drawling some blood out. AJ picked up Ali off the bed and sat her down on his lap. They both started kissing each other, but Ali started to moan in the kisses. Ali started feeling a tangling feeling in her stomach and she knew her moment was near.

"AJ I'm… ahh!" Ali started.

"I know!" AJ said clenching his jaw. Ali felt her orgasm coming nearer.

"Hold on Ali!" AJ groaned.

"Ahh!" Ali replied. Ali couldn't hold herself anymore all of her juices came out, and soon after AJ joined in. AJ collapsed on top of Ali they were both panting, and sweating Ali hugged AJ and placed a kiss on his lips.

"I love you!" Ali said.

"I love you too!" AJ said smiling at her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Yay! I love this chapter and it's much better also I'm going to add a link so you guys can see how the beach house look like it's going to be at the review section so check it out :D Before I forget there is is going to be a mayor twist in the story so make sure you guys pay close attention to it :O... PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I own nothing only the main character and the plot.**

**A/N: WELCOME TO CHAPTER 16! PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**

* * *

><p>Ali woke up to find the bed empty she got up rapping the white bed sheet around her, and walking out the bedroom. Ali found AJ in the porch talking to someone on the phone she sneaked behind him quietly, and wrapped her hand on his stomach, and with her figure tips she touched AJ's abs. AJ hanged up the phone, and looked at her.<p>

"Morning babe!" AJ said placing a kiss in her forehead.

"Who was that?" Ali said hugging AJ, and placing her head on his chest.

"Don't worry about it." AJ said placing another kiss on top of her head. Ali decided not to argue with him, and instead stole a kiss from him.

"Try to catch me!" Ali yelled at AJ playfully as she ran to the docks towards the beach. AJ ran behind Ali the bed sheets she was wearing were floating behind her as she ran. When she started getting nearer to the water she let go of the sheets exposing her naked body. AJ caught up to her in the water the both of them were laughing and kissing each other. AJ put his arm around Ali's waist pulling her out of the water. Ali laughed; she put both of her hands in either side of AJ's head.

"I LOVE YOU AJ!" Ali yelled really hard so the whole world could hear. AJ laughed and carried Ali out of the water bridal style. Once they were outside of the water AJ laid Ali down on the sand. He kissed her with passion making both of their blood boil in heat. They pulled away, and Ali could see the lust in AJ's eyes.

"Do whatever you want with me AJ. You own me AJ, _body_, _heart_ and _soul, and I do not wish to be freed_!" Ali whispered in AJ's ear.

"I'm the one who's slaved to you, Ali. You got me begging for more and more all I want is you, and only you!" AJ whispered back to Ali.

AJ pushed his lips onto hers, pressing his tongue into Ali's already open mouth. Ali moaned when she felt AJ's tongue press against her own. Ali then felt when AJ began to slightly massage her genitals. She moaned as she felt herself get wetter and wetter. AJ pushed a finger in, which caused Ali to gasp and shut her eyes tightly in pleasure.

"Naah… more AJ!" Ali moaned. AJ did what he was told he picked up his pace, and then slipped in a second finger making Ali gasped.

"Does it hurt?" AJ asked.

"Noo it feelsss good!" Ali moaned. Ali soon began rocking against his finger, and because of their position, she was unconsciously grinding against him as well.

AJ chuckled. "Impatient, huh?" he asked. AJ wasn't just doing this out of love he also was now courting the beast inside to fuel its sexual and physical desires. Ali pushed AJ and then plunged down on him. They both screamed in pure ecstasy. AJ decided that seeing Ali ride him was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen. This, right here, was heaven. They both reached their climax at the same time and then Ali collapsed on top of him. After some deep breaths, Ali climbed off of AJ.

"Wow!" AJ said.

"Let's do it again!" Ali said, but this time they went inside to take a shower to get the sand off. Ali giggled as she turned the cold water on she turned around and looked at AJ straight in the eyes.

"I love what you do with your hands!" Ali said whispering into his ear and licking his ear lobe.

"If you like that then you gonna love more what I do with dick!" AJ said seductively and turning Ali around making Ali put both hands on the shower's walls.

"Give it to me AJ!" Ali said already moaning. AJ pushed himself hard inside Ali fucking her doggy style.

"Ahh… ohh yeah baby!" Ali yelled in pure ecstasy AJ groan as he picked up his pace he grabbed Ali by her waist and pushed her up and down as he pushed in and out. By the time they came out of the shower Ali lost count on how many position they did it. Ali walked over to the closet to see if there were any clothes to her surprisement there was.

"These clothes weren't here before." Ali called over to AJ who was coming into the room with a bowl of strawberries.

"That's because while you were sleeping I went out and bought some clothes for you in your size and for me, and also the person I was talking to earlier was the maid I told her to bring food." AJ said watching Ali go place to place in a white towel.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" Ali asked finding what she was looking for which were underwear.

"You looked exhausted." AJ said getting up and standing behind Ali as she combed her long black hair. AJ pulled out a rectangular navy blue box from his pocket and pulled out a heart pendant necklace, and clasping it on Ali's neck. Ali stared at with her eyes wide opened.

"It's beautiful AJ!" Ali said touching the blue diamond that was in the middle of the heart and in between their initials.

"Thank you!" Ali said turning around and kissing AJ on the lips.

"You're welcome now get some clothes on so we can eat." AJ said slapping Ali's ass. Ali went to the closet again and looked at the clothes trying hard to decide what to wear '_Damn it, it's impossible to pick anything AJ has such a good taste or was it another female who helped him pick out __**MY**__ clothes'_ Ali thought starting to get jealous so instead she grabbed one of AJ's white button down dress shirt and put it on. Ali went to the kitchen where she found food already made.

"You didn't like the clothes?" AJ asked Ali as he took a look at her.

"Never mind that, everything looks yummy." Ali said staring at the food.

"You made this?" Ali asked.

"Ali I asked you a question." AJ said feeling like he was being ignored.

"I didn't wear them because I thought you weren't the one who pick my clothes and it probably was some female that did it." Ali said pouting.

"Ali no female help me pick out anything I picked everything out." AJ said laughing a little.

"Now go back in there and change." Ali did what she was told and later came back out wearing a short white strapless summer dress.

"How do I look?" Ali said twirling so AJ could see.

"Beautiful!" AJ said pulling her into a kiss. They both had a romantic dinner and later on when out to the beach at night to lie down on a hammock that was in between two palm trees. Ali lied down next to AJ her head on top of his chest making her able to listen to his heart beat.

"AJ?" Ali called him.

"Uhmm?" AJ said as he stared at the moon and stars.

"When was it that you realized that you were falling for me?" Ali said looking up at him.

"When you brought James the first time to the house." AJ said caressing Ali's cheeks.

"Wow that was a long time ago!" Ali said surprised.

"How about you?" AJ asked.

"The night you told me about Natasha and the other girl!" Ali said seating up completely so she can look at him.

"Oh yeah?" AJ asked.

"_Si!" A_li said in Spanish. Ali leaned down a little so she can kiss AJ then she pulled away she cuddle next to AJ and fell asleep. AJ twirled some of Ali's hair in his figures starring at her face as the moon was light reflecting on her.

"If I could tell you that I loved you ever since we were kids will it push you away or would you hate me?" AJ said whispering at Ali, but of curse she didn't hear him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG who could have expected that one? No one! So Ali and AJ are childhood friends? Who knows! Also i'm going to put links so you guys can see Ali's dress and the necklace AJ got her the links are going to be at the review section so check it out... PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW :D**


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I haven't write in like forever so I deeply apologize for my irresponsibility.! So here is a new chapter.!

* * *

><p>The next day, Ali notice that AJ was spaced out a lot. Ali couldn't take the curiosity and asked him what was going on with him.<p>

"Whats wrong babe?" Ali asked softly, but AJ didn't respond.

"AJ?" Ali said bit more loudly.

"What?" AJ asked sitting up straight on the chair across from Ali.

"Whats the matter, you've been spaced out, and you didn't even touch your breakfast!" Ali said a bit worried.

"Oh, I didn't notice that was there." AJ said scratching the back of his head.

"Of course you didn't! You've been in Galactica AJ the whole morning. I've been talking to my self for the past few minutes. So i want to know what you are thinking over so much, whats bothering you AJ?" Ali said putting her fork down.

"Nothing, its just that Im not hungry." AJ said getting up from the table.

"AJ, don't walk away from me when Im talking to you!" Ali said fallowing AJ to the beach.

"Im not its just that i don't feel like talking." AJ said a bit frustrated.

"AJ please talk to me! Communication is very important in a relationship." Ali said finally catching up to AJ.

"Im sorry Ali, but you'll understand everything at the right time." Ali opened her mouth but quickly was shut up by AJ.

"Don't ask me anything more please." AJ gave Ali a sluggish smile.

"Alright!" Ali said and gave AJ a hug.

Ali pulled away from the hug and kissed AJ. Ali pushed AJ to the sand then she got on top of him and kissed him with urge. Her hands slowly started to go towards AJ's pants were she started to unbutton them without hesitation. AJ smiled. AJ rolled on top of Ali so he could be in control, Ali groaned and AJ smirked. AJ slowly took off Ali's dress, and was surprise when he notice she didn't had any panties on. Ali notice AJ's surprise look so she couldn't help it, but to tease him.

"You like?" Ali asked bitting her lip sensually.

"Ali stop teasing me!" AJ said a bit hungry, but hungry of Ali. Without a second thought AJ went inside Ali making sure that Ali was enjoying every little bit of it. AJ pulled himself out of Ali with a groan then he put Ali in all four. Ali arched her back making sure AJ was enjoying the view she was providing for him. AJ grabbed Ali form her hip as he slammed inside of Ali, he moved Ali with him in and out. Ali moaned enjoying the pleasure that AJ was giving to her. Ali and AJ's climax soon after came. AJ collapse on top of Ali both laughing and catching their breath.

"AJ i love you so much!" Ali said hugging AJ.

"Me too baby!" AJ said placing a small kiss on Ali's forehead.

Soon after they got interrupted from a voice that was calling out to Ali.

"ALI!"

"THEY OVER HERE!" Ali recognized this voice it was Jesses. AJ and Ali started getting dress before Jesse found them naked.

"Oh Ali!" Lily said running to give Ali a hug.

"I missed you so so much!" Lily said pulling away to look at Ali.

"Hello AJ!" Lily said with a simple hand shake.

"Were leaving Ali!" Jake said coldly as soon he got there with John, G, and Jesse.

"Jake thats all you can say a simple 'were leaving' how about a hello or how you been Ali?" Ali said tears forming in her eyes.

"Think about it Ali do you deserve a hello you were the one who left with out saying were you was going."

"Now don't make me repeat myself again, Lets go!" Jake grabbed Ali's hand and started dragging her out of the house. AJ just stood there watching everything then he too started to walking himself. Jake sat Ali in the back seat of his car, Lily got in the passenger seat and Jake at the drivers seat. The car ride was long and quite as soon Jake pulled in into the driveway Ali opened the door and went inside the house. Ali sat down at the dinning table then soon after everyone fallowed in.

"Ali we need to talk!" Lily said.

"Im listening." Ali said as she watched everybody take a seat AJ seating across from Ali. AJ kept his gaze at the table because he couldn't look at Ali's face at the moment or Jakes.

"Why did you leave Ali? Why couldn't you talk things over with us?" Lily asked. Ali started crying silently she wished she was somewhere else but not here.

"I did try to talk but Jake wouldn't listening. I just don't know. Im really sorry please forgive me!" Ali said sobbing harder.

"Ali…!" Lily said softly.

"But don't get me wrong I don't regret doing what I did. I want you all to know that I love AJ with all my heart and I'm not gonna stop seeing him."

"Well, me and Jake were talking and we notice that you're in love with AJ and there was noway you'll just stop seeing him. So even tho we don't like the idea were not gonna ask you to stop your relationship with AJ all we are asking you is that you don't runaway like that ever again." Lily said.

"I wont I promise!" Ali said getting up and hugging Lily and Jake.

"Well now that that is settle lets give the two love birds some space." G said. Ali and AJ waited for them to leave the room, when they left they hugged and kissed.

"That went better then what I thought." Ali said with a contorting smile.

"Yeah i know." AJ said giving Ali a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Of course!"

"Okay!" Ali walked AJ to the door.

"Good night Ali!"

"Good night AJ!"

* * *

><p>"So when are you gonna start looking for your daughter?" an elderly women around her 50's said to a younger women with blondish brownish hair behind a office desk.<p>

"I had contracted an investigator to look for her already, Alyssa must be 18 already. I wonder how she looks like! I want to see my baby girl already." said the young female who is Ali's mother.

"She probably looks like her mother." said Ali's grandmother Elizabeth.

"Mom I made so much mistakes in my life if it wasn't for you and father i wouldn't have know what to do. I thought that maybe my life was gonna be over when I watched Ali leave. If only i could have been a better mother none of these things would have happen. Mom sometimes i wonder if Ali will forgive me."

"Of course she'll forgive you, you are her mother no matter what. You brought her into this world and she should be with you throughout think and thin. But you know how I know shell forgive you?"

"No."

"Andrea, she'll forgive you because you changed! You went to rehab you got your self clean, you went back to collage and finished your studies to become a business women, you took after the family company and took it out of bankruptcy, you are a women of god, and you paid for all your sin." the elderly women got up and hugged her daughter.

"And you want to know something else?"

"Yes!"

"I want you to know that me and you father are proud of you!"

"Yes we are!" said Andrea's father Jonathan.

"Me and Eliz are very proud of you!" Jonathan held out his hand for her daughter so she can give him a hug. Then, they got interrupted by the phone that started ringing. Andrea went back to her desk and dried her tears before she answered the phone.

_"Yes Lisa?"_

_"Ms. Geneva you have the investigator Matthew on line 5" _said Andrea's secretary.

_"Thank you Lisa!" _Andrea pressed the number 5 to change the call.

_"Hello?"_

_"Is this Ms. Geneva speaking?"_

_"Yes, this is she, do you have any information on my daughter?"_

_"Yes I do, matter of fact I have found your daughter Alyssa!"_

* * *

><p>AN: Well, I leave it hear for to day i'll try to put a new chapter up soon!<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

For the past few weeks Ali have stayed at AJ's house. Lily and Jake didn't complain since they found it only fair that Ali wanted to spent time with her boyfriend. Altho it kinda bother them that Ali was spending the night at AJ's. Lily was already making preparations for her wedding so everybody was busy. Ali helped Lily out with everything and Lily turned out picking Ali as her maid of honor for her wedding. Everybody sat around Jake's house tasting different kind of wine and champagne to see which one will be served at the wedding.

"Okay I give up I'm getting kinda tipsy and all these wine and champagne taste delicious to me so lets just serve this one…and… this one." Lily said picking two long bottle out of the many that was on the table.

*ding dong*

"I'll get that its probably the wedding planner anyways." Lily said getup up from the table and getting the door. Lily opened the door happily thinking it was the wedding planer she couldn't wait to see the many ideas she had but when she found somebody else standing on her door step looking like she was a business women her smile vanish instead a curios frown for on her face.

"May I help you with something?" Lily said crossing her arms under neath her chest.

"Yes I am looking for Alyssa Geneva." Andrea said removing her sunglasses of her face.

"Oh, come on in!" Lily said. Andrea walked in the huge house looking at every single detail of it.

"So am guessing you are friend of Ali, right this was please." Lily said guiding Andrea.

"Oh no, well am her…"

"MOTHER?" Ali yelled getting up from the table.

"Thats funny." Andrea mumbled to her self.

"Mother?" Lily said taking a look at Andrea.

"You surely look like Ali." Jesse said.

"Never mind that. What are you doing here?" Ali said getting closer to Andrea.

"I want to talk to you…"

"I have nothing to talk to you and I don't want to listen to you neither."

"Ali maybe its something important." Jake said.

"Still."

"Well if you don't want to listen that's fine but I do want to listen to what she has to say. Please take a seat lady." Jake said pointing his hand at an empty seat on the table.

"Thank you." Andrea said walking pass Ali and taking a seat. Lily fallowed after.

"Well if you cant beat em, join em." Ali said mumbling as she took her seat next to AJ again and across her mother.

"Well, what is it that you want to talk to me about?" Ali said getting a bit impatient.

"Ali I have changed… a lot actually. My point is that I'm cleaned I took after my parents company and I want you back. I want to make things right!" Andrea said her eyes glued on Ali.

"You want to make things right? After 4 years that's all you want to tell me? That you want to make things right?" Ali said getting a bit historical.

"Ali calm down!" AJ said whispering in Ali's ears and rubbing her back. Andrea looked at AJ trying hard to remember where she have seen him but she kept quite until she remembered were she seen him.

"How exactly are you clean?" John asked after a long period of silence. Andrea looked away from AJ and focused on John.

"I want to rehab and stayed till I was sure that I was cleaned I got the help from my parents that I haven't spoken to since the day I gave birth to Ali…"

"You said my grandparents were dead." Ali said wiping a few tears.

"No Ali I made you believe your grandparents were dead there's a difference between saying and believing." Ali scratch her head confused about what she just said.

'_That dint even make sense' _Ali thought.

"Anyways I haven't talked to my parents because when I was Ali's age I fell in love with someone that wasn't in my standers according to my mother. You see I was high class in he was in a lower class. I didn't really cared I just fell in love with him. I got pregnant with Ali and we decided to run away and get married." Andrea chuckled of the memories she had with Ali's father.

"I will for ever love that man." Andrea said after awhile. Andrea looked back up at AJ remembering who he was.

"Well I be damn, AJ I cant believe its really you!" Andrea smiled. Everybody looked at each other shocked.

"AJ whats going on?" Ali whispered to AJ.

"Ali you probably don't remember him but AJ was your childhood friend!" When Ali heard the word _childhood friend _her whole face went pale. Those words just kept ringing in her head like a bell. Then a flush of memories swarmed in Ali's head like and ocean full of secrets and memories. Ali rubbed her head from the major headache she just had gotten. She tried getting up from her seat but she just collapse on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry this took long but here is another finished chapters. _**& THANK YOU TO ALL MY FANS IF I HAVE ANY OUT THERE THAT HAVE BEEN SOOO PATIENT AND STICKED AROUND WITH THE STORY IT MAKES ME REALLY HAPPY TO READ ALL YOUR REVIEWS SAYING YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY AND A PERSON IN PARTICALLY SAYING THAT THEY TOOK TIME OFF WITH THEIR FRIENDS JUST TO READ ALL OF THE CHAPTERS THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY TO HEAR THAT & AT THE SAME TIME I FEEL VERRRYYY GULTY.! THANK YOU ALL AGAIN YOU ARE ALL MY MOTIVATION FOR WRITING THIS STORY(: PLLZ REMEMBER TO LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS & I CANT WAITE TO HERE FROM ALL OF YOU AGAIN(: **_

_**MUUUUAAAAHHHH(:  
><strong>_

_**-XoXo Alicia**_


	19. Chapter 19

"She coming back." Ali could hear Jesse's voice talking to somebody. Ali slowly started to slowly get up from the couch rubbing her head.

"What happen?" Ali said confused.

"Ali you fainted that's all." AJ said touching Ali's face gently.

"Well I must get going." Andrea said getting her purse.

"YOU?" Ali said looking at her mother like she just seen Freddy Kruger.

"I thought it was a nightmare. So that means…" Ali looked at AJ in distrust.

"I'm sorry Ali, I should have tell you sooner… I just feared that you wasn't gonna talk to me." AJ said searching the floor like he just lost something. Ali could feel a lump on her throat she didn't like to see AJ like this, but she couldn't forget the fact that he hided scripts from her.

"I just don't know AJ." Ali said looking down on her fee sat tears slowly started to fall from her pale face.

"Lets go we better let those two talk." G said Lily nodded her head in approval and leaded everybody outside. Ali watched everybody go and when they was all far from reach Ali looked away and focused on AJ who had his back facing Ali. AJ stared out the window thinking on how he was dumb thinking that he should have said something from the start. He close his eyes remembering a time when he met Ali for the first time when they was kids.

* * *

><p><em><strong>.:FlashBack Starts:.<strong>_

Seven and a half year old AJ watched as a black Cadillac Escalade pulled up at their driveway. He watched as their butler Leo opened the door helping a beautiful female with long light brown curls and a knee length blue floral dress with brown high heels get out of the car fallowed by a little girl with a pink dress with blondish brownish hair tied in two ponytails with a pink hair bows. AJ's nose flared when he saw her little petite features and her graceful self. Also, a man with blond hair came out of the car he was wearing a white polo shirt and khakis shorts he could tell he was gonna go play golf with his father.

"AJ?" AJ's mother Sandra called him. AJ left the window an ran toward his mother who was standing in the doorway greeting her friend.

"Oh, Andrea it's been a while!" Sandra said hugging the other female. AJ's eyes didn't leave the girl he watch as she hid behind her mothers legs.

"Is that Alyssa?" Sandra said bending down a lil to take a better look at the girl.

"She looks just like her father and she so big already." Ali smiled at Sandra then looked back at AJ.

"AJ say hello to Andrea and Ali." Sandra said smiling at AJ.

"Hello Andrea!" AJ said smiling at Andrea "Hi." AJ said faking a smile at Ali. Ali simply nodded her head.

"AJ take Ali outside to play." said Sandra. AJ nodded his head and signal Ali to come. Ali fallowed AJ outside quietly she stared at the floor the whole way. She never notice when AJ had stopped so she bumped into him making her fall backwards. Ali put both of her hands on her nose she winced at the pain and slowly opened both of her eyes.

"WATCH WERE YOUR GOING DUMMY!" AJ yelled at Ali. When he saw Ali's eyes water the anger disappeared.

'Shit' AJ thought.

"Look I didn't mean it don't cry okay!" AJ offered his hand to Ali, Ali took it and nodded her head. She smile at AJ and hugged him tightly.

"When I grow up I'm going to be your wife." Ali said smiling.

_**.:FlashBack Ends:.**_

* * *

><p>AJ turned around and faced Ali.<p>

"I didn't mean it Ali please don't cry." AJ said holding Ali's hand. Ali looked up at AJ shocked she remembered the ignorant boy she had met when she was a kid.

"AJ?" Ali said like if she had waken up from a deep deep sleep.

"Yeah it's me Ali your boyfriend, your lover, your friend, your childhood friend!" Ali blinked she grabbed AJ and hugged him tightly.

"I'm so happy to have my memories back. I remember everything. I remember when I fell from the horse and there was this rock on the ground and I fell backwards and hit my head on the rock forgetting my memories." Ali said sobbing and hugging AJ afraid that if she let's go of him she'll wake up from a pleasant dream. AJ cupped Ali's cheeks with his hands and kissed Ali in the lips gently.

"AJ I love you!" Ali said after awhile.

"I love you too Ali!" AJ said placing a kiss on Ali's forehead. Soon after Lily, Jake, Jesse, John, and G come into the living room.

"Are you two good?" Jesse asked.

Ali looked at AJ in the eyes and he looked at her too "Yeah!" Ali and AJ said at the same.

"That's good!" Lily said as she went to the kitchen to start diner.

Everybody sat around the dinner table eating and talking about the future until G and Jake dropped the bomb.

"We have one more last bank to rob." G said after the table was clear and everything was put in the dishwasher.

"NO!" Lily said standing up from the table. Jake put his hands on Lily's clenched fist and with his eyes he begged her to listen. So Lily took a seat and listen to whatever G had to say.

"It's more money than what we ever have made gentlemen." G said in a tone demanding attention.

"How much exactly?" Ali said.

"100 grand." Jake said. Jesse whistled in thats a lot way.

"How exactly are we gonna get all the money?" John asked.

"Ali and AJ will figure it out." G asked nodding his head at Ali.

Ali smiled "I'm in." AJ wasn't gonna let Ali be by herself so he went in too.

"Me too!" AJ said.

"Me three." Jesses said.

"Yeah, me too!" John said after awhile of thinking.

"Great then let's get to work!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Remember to R&R.


	20. Chapter 20

After Ali was out of school (collage) she went to Jake's club to discuss the plans she and AJ had came up with.

"Okay so let's rap this up. Ali do you mind going thru the plan again?" Jake asked.

Ali nodded her head "Okay me and John are gonna come in as couples." AJ frowned at the idea but Ali just smirked when she saw his face. "

We gonna take the elevator to the very last floor which is under construction. G will be waiting for me and John at the upper floor." Ali pusses so everybody could fallow her.

"Any question so far?"

"No." everybody said.

"Okay. Jesses will disguise himself as the janitor you will also meet me and John at the upper floor. Any question Jesse?" Ali said smiling.

"No beautiful, I got this." Jesse said proud of himself.

"Thats exactly what I'm scared of." Ali said playing Jesse.

"I see you got jokes Ali." Jesse smirking.

"Jake?" Ali said getting his attention.

"Yes?"

"You will fallow me and John but you will get in a different elevator you will be our delivery guy. Capiche?"

"Last but not least AJ, you will be dress as a cop. You will wait for the news team to arrive in their helicopter then you hijack em." Ali winked at AJ.

* * *

><p>The day of the bank robbery Ali came in with John as a pregnant lady. She hold hands with John as she walked with a modest smile on her face. She waited for the elevator with John then went in.<p>

*ding*

Ali and John stepped out of the elevator G was standing in the middle of the room waiting for everybody.

"I think my water just broke." Ali said as she pulled the fake belly from under her dress. John and G chuckled at Ali's comment.

"We good?" G asked John.

"All signs point to it." John said smiling.

*ding*

Out stepped Jake dress as a delivery guy and he carried a package in his hands.

"Which of you gentleman gonna…uh…sign for this?" Jake asked as he tossed the box to the side.

*ding*

The elevator ringed one more time and Jesse came out dressed as the junior along with a cleaning cart.

"I heard theres a problem with the toilet." Jesse said smiling. Everybody chuckled.

"Alright we got less then one hour." G said checking his watch.

"All right let's go." Jake said.

Everybody started getting ready chugging into protective clothing. John tossed Ali a gun and passed her a box of bullets Ali put them in.

"Ready?" John asked everybody.

"Ready." everybody said at once. Everybody got on the elevator and when they was in the first floor they all go out.

"Do it." Ali said at Jake. Jake pressed a button and all the elevators cameras blowed off. G started shooting bullets at the ceiling trying to get everybody's attention. Ali got one of the officers that was to her left and hit him without the end her gun.

"Get down…Stay down!" Ali yelled at the officer.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION, EVERYBODY GET ON THE FLOOR." G said shouting. Everybody did what they was told and got on the floor.

"WERE NOT HERE TO HURT YOU, JUST STAY CALM AND YOULL BE HOME FOR DINNER!" G gave Jake and Jesse a signal and they disappear into the safe were all the money was kept. Ali walked around the bank making sure everybody were on the ground. She notice a man that was staring at her.

"Don't look at." Ali said pushing him with her shoe so he can get on his stomach. Ali noticed a female with red curls push a red button that was under a desk.

"Oh oh, we got a noddy one. Now you get to make a phone call." Ali said grabbing the female by her arm.

"Please don't hurt me!" the female begged. Ali sat the female in front of a phone.

"Tell them theres a robbery in progress." Ali said. The female took the phone and spiked to the 911 operator.

"Im calling from Felt Count bank in L.A. Theres a robbery in progress and they still…" Ali took the phone away before the female said anything else.

"Let's go."

Meanwhile…

AJ stood outside waiting for the nearest helicopter to land. He threw his cigarette on the floor letting the smoke out. AJ saw a news helicopter approaching so he gave them signals to land there. As they were landing AJ got on one knee anted like he got shot on his rib. When the helicopter laded the news repeater got out.

"Are you okay?" she asked as AJ got up and took his gun out pointing it at her.

"GET ON THE GROUND NOW!" AJ yelled as the pilot and the cameramen got out of the helicopter. AJ got inside the helicopter as Ali and the other came out to the rooftop and got in the chopper. AJ landed the helicopter at a vacant lot they all got out and got their money as they walked away the helicopter burst into flames. Ali walked over to AJ's car and threw her bag of money into the backseat.

"I'll see you guys later." Ali said as she got in the passengers seat.

"AJ you better tear that ass up." Jesse said to AJ as he opened the drivers door. AJ just half smiled and gave a quick nod to Jesse.

* * *

><p>AJ and Ali arrived at AJ's house. Ali got the money from the back seat then she went in. She sat the money in one of the couches in the living. AJ closed the door behind him and just stared at Ali.<p>

"What?" Ali asked bitting her lips seductively.

"Nothing I just think your beautiful." AJ said leaning agains the door.

"Oh yeah?" Ali said getting closer to AJ.

"Yeah!" AJ said swallowing hard.

"What else?" Ali said standing in front of AJ and only inches away from his lips.

"And you uh…"

"And I uh, what?" Ali said teasing AJ by nibbling on his neck.

"God Ali!" AJ said grabbing Ali's face and kissing her in the lips. Ali licked AJ's bottom lip begging for an entrance AJ parted his mouth and Ali put in her slick tung in his mouth. Ali desperately staring to unbutton AJ's shirt but she lost her patience and just reaped the shirt of him making the buttons fly everywhere. Ali started to un buckle AJ's pants but he stopped her.

"An eye for eye babe.!" AJ said making Ali smirk. AJ took of Ali's white t-shirt off. He was surprise when he saw that she had no bra on but loved the fact that she didn't.

"So are we gonna stand here the whole time?" Ali said nibbling on AJ's neck. AJ grabbed Ali and took her to his room. AJ laid Ali down on his bed he got on top of Ali and started to suck on Ali's all ready rock hard nipple while he massaged the other one. Ali moaned in pure ecstasy but pouted when AJ removed his mouth.

"God AJ just give me what I want." Ali said desperately. AJ complied to what Ali was begging for and gave the same treatment to the other nipple. AJ's kissed Ali all the way down to her waist until another piece of clothing was on the way. AJ removed Ali's pants and threw them across the room somewhere. AJ went back up and kissed Ali as he rubbed his fingers on Ali's wet panties. AJ broke the kiss and headed towards Ali's panties again this time taking them off. Then, he opened Ali's legs and started to lick Ali's clit. Ali arched her back off the bed and moaned out AJ's name. Ali pushed AJ's head deeper into her women wanting to feel AJ more.

"God Ali is this all for me? Your so wet!" AJ said as he rubbed Ali's pussy with his fingers. Then, he thrusted one of his fingers into Ali. When AJ felt that Ali was tight he pushed in a second finger into her he moved his fingers Ali bit father into Ali so he could touch her G-spot. When he touched it Ali's legs started trebling, she arched her back off the bed again, and moaned thanking all the lords for the pleasure she was getting in her head.

"Oh AJ!" Ali moaned. When AJ removed his finger Ali's sweet juices came out like a geyser into AJ's hands. AJ liked his fingers and kissed Ali on her neck leaving a red hickey. Ali flipped AJ over and got on top of AJ straddling him she started attacking AJ's lips then she broke away. Ali felt AJ's hardened shaft between her legs which made her smirk.

"Is that money in your pocket or are you happy to see me?" Ali said with a grin.

"Find out for your self." AJ said smiling. Ali removed AJ's black pants and boxers reveling AJ's harden long cock. Ali smirked as she took AJ's shaft in her hands and gave it lick and a kiss and blowing cold air on the tip of it. AJ groaned in pleasure and tossed his head back on to the pillow. Ali put her hold mouth on AJ's shaft and started to bob her head back and forth.

"Jesus Ali!" AJ growled. Ali looked up at AJ as she kept sucking on his dick.

"Baby cum for me!" Ali said quickly and continued sucking. AJ complied and soon AJ shot his hot seed into Ali's mouth Ali swallowed everything just as AJ flipped her again so he can be on top.

"Good girl!" AJ purred at Ali. Ali felt AJ's shaft poking at her entrance. Ali grinned her hips on AJ's so he knew that she wanted it.

"AJ please…" Ali begged.

"You ready for me?" AJ asked.

"Fuck me every way baby!" Ali said as AJ thrust himself into Ali making Ali scream in pure ecstasy. AJ started going slow but picked his pace and started thrusting into Ali faster and harder.

"Oh god AJ fuuuuucccckkkk meeeee…" Ali said screaming and moaning. She rapped her legs on AJ's waist pushing on him so he can come deeper into her. Ali slipped her hands between AJ's armpits scratching AJ's back with her finger nails.

"Say my name." AJ said whispering and licking in Ali's ear making Ali's skin rise. AJ thrusted into Ali deeper hitting her G-spot making Ali moan louder.

"Found a good spot didn't I?" AJ whispered into Ali's ear again. Ali nodded her head in agreement.

"Say my name Ali." AJ whispered again. Ali felt her climax coming closer.

"AJ." Ali moaned silently.

"I cant hear you." AJ said.

"AJ!" Ali said bit loader. AJ got irritated and thrusted himself a bit harder hitting her G-spot once, twice, three time making Ali go insane. He cupped one of Ali nipple and started sucking on them massaging the other.

"I cant hear you!" AJ said sucking on Ali's nipple.

"AJJJ!" Ali screamed AJ's name loud. Ali's walls tighten on AJ shaft as Ali gave a high pitched scream as Ali cummed on AJ's shaft. Went limp and threw her her onto the pillow.

"Shit Ali!" AJ said as he shot his hot seed into her. AJ fell on top of Ali hugging her. AJ kissed Ali with so much lust then he got of her and laid next to her hugging her until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ali woke up but when she opened her eyes she saw three men dresses in all black with guns pouting it at her and AJ. Ali let out a terrifying scream which woke up AJ he grabbed a gun from under his pillow and pointed it at one of the men.<p>

"Put the gun down or I'll kill the girl."

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: What will happen next stick around for the next chapter!**_


	21. Chapter 21

"Put the gun down or I'll shot the girl." the masked said as he hold Ali by her throat pointing a gun to her temple.

"Okay I'll put the gun down if you let her go." AJ said putting his hands in the air.

"Fine." the masked man threw Ali on the floor and AJ threw the gun to the floor. AJ turned around and took the gun from the guy that was pouting it at him from behind. Ali got up and took the lamp that was on the night table and hit one of the guys with it on the head. AJ got pouched the other one on the face making him fall to the floor.

"Stay down." AJ said pouting the gun at the three of them. Ali quickly took one of AJ's white button down dress shirt and put it on she also picked up her panties and slipped it on and AJ put on his pants.

"Who sent you?" Ali said pointing her gun at the men also. None of them spoke so Ali picked one up and punched him in the face.

"I asked you a question, Who sent you?" Ali as gritting her teethes.

"Fuck you bitch." he said threw his teethes. All of a sudden more men came into the room all dress in black. They grabbed AJ and punched him in the stomach making blood come out of his mouth. Ali quickly came in his defense but they grabbed her by the hair pulling her back. They nailed AJ to the ground and Ali turned away not wanting to see his bloody face.

"Look bitch." said the man that grabbed her. He forced Ali to look at AJ by grabbing her by the jaw and turing her head. Ali closed her eyes making tears fall from her face. They picked Ali up and took her out of the room. Ali started twisting and punching them and fighting them wanting to breakaway but they wouldn't let her go.

"ALI!" Ali heard AJ's agony voice calling out to her. Ali found force out of nowhere she stomped on the man feet and ran away back to the room where AJ was still on the floor a man pointing a gun to his head. When Ali reached the room more tears came falling from her face she threw her self on AJ and touched him were there were wounds.

"AJ?" Ali said in a low horsed voice. The man grabbed Ali from the back and started pulling on her but Ali hang on the door legged.

"Get out of here Ali. Take the money and go." AJ said in pain.

"I cant leave you." Ali said sobbing and choking in her on words.

"GO!" AJ said yelling.

'I love you' Ali mouthed to AJ. Ali let go of the door legged and kicked the man on his weak spot. She ran to the living room and got the money and the car key to AJ's car she ran out the door and unlocked the car while she was truing to turn on the car she heard three gun shots coming from AJ's house.

"AHHHHHHHHHH AJ!" Ali screamed in the car and cried she finally got the car to turn on and left. The whole way Ali cried and cried when she reached the club were she knew everybody was at she didn't even bother to park the car or to get the car keys out or closing the door. She just went in and went directly were there was laughter. Everybody turned around and faced Ali she was pale and had blood in her shirt and hands.

"Ali what happened?" John said getting closer to Ali and grabbing Ali by her elbows "Where's AJ Ali?" John yelled Ali just collapsed on John.

* * *

><p>When Ali woke up she was in her room she could hear the rain hitting her window hard. Ali closed her eyes and tears came running down her face.<p>

Lily opened the door and Ali quickly closed her eyes pretending she was sleeping.

"She didn't wake up yet!" Lily said hugging Jake "Poor Ali… You will never leave me right Jake?" Lily asked Jake.

"No I will never leave you Lil." Jake said kissing Lily's forehead then they left the room. Ali opened her eyes again when they left.

* * *

><p>Ali haven't eaten in 5 days and when she would get up from her bed she'll throw a tantrum making Jake and Lily call a doctor so she can be sedated. Ali will dream the same dream overtime she went to sleep. She dreamed that she had AJ in her arms again and they made love countless of time then a huge darkness came over them and Ali started to get away from AJ and he will call out to her but she couldn't call out to him. Ali sprinted up from her bed covered in tears she looked at the clock and notice it was 5:30 in the morning she got up and opened the door to her bedroom and went downstairs. Nobody notice when Ali went passed them to get a glass of water.<p>

"They found AJ's body…" John said silently to G, Jake, Lily, and Jesse.

"Did they capture the culprit?" G asked.

"No they still looking for them." John said taking a sip from his scotch.

"AJ had it coming from him I told him countless of time to get away from does mobsters but he wouldn't listen. Now look were he ended up in a fucking coffin and Ali's is midway losing her mind and on top of that she pregnant with his child…" Ali dropped her glass of water making the glass go everywhere. Everybody turned around to look at Ali. Ali turned pale but she quickly started to pick up the glass on the floor.

"I'm, I'm s-sorry I'll p-p-pick this up r-right n-now…" Ali said picking up the glass and holding them tightly in her hand making blood come out.

"No Ali leave it I got it." Lily said bedding down and helping Ali up. When Lily finished cleaning everything up she mad Ali something to eat.

"I'm not hungry!" Ali said staring at the bowl of soup in front of her then back up at Lily.

"Ali please eat something your preg…"

"I SAID IM NOT HUNGRY!" Ali threw the bowl to the ground and started screaming out AJ's name she threw everything she found on the floor. Between G, Jake, and Jesse they carried Ali to her room.

"Jesse get the needle and the sedation drug." Jake yelled at Jesse. Jesse stood there with watery eyes watching Ali throw her tantrum.

"NOW JESSE!" G yelled holding Ali down from her legs. Jesse quickly got the needle and got the drug in the need.

"Here." Jesse passing the needle to Jake.

"DONT PUT THAT SHIT IN ME!" Ali yelled. Jake quickly stab the needle in Ali's arm and ejected the sedation. Ali calmed down instantly Jake pulled the covers on Ali and touched her head pulling all her hair back.

"This has to stop." Jake said quietly to the guys.

"Jesse is better if you take a time off this is really affecting you." G said to Jesse.

"His right Jess you see Ali as your sister and this really is affecting you." John said agreeing. Jesse nodded his head and turned towards the door.

"Call me for the funeral and please take care of her Jake." Jesse said pleading.

"I will Jesse." Jake said reassuring Jesse and with that Jesse exited the room.

The day of the funeral Ali woke up and went downstairs everybody was dressed in black and eating breakfast.

"Oh, Ali!" Lily said surprised.

"I want to go…" Ali said in a low voice and tears running down her face "Please!"

"Oh Ali." Lily quickly ran to Ali's rescue. Lily hugged Ali and Ali hugged Lily back she cried on Lily for a long time.

"Its okay Ali let it all out." Lily said rubbing Ali's back.

"H-he l-left m-me…He lied to me!" Ali sobbed.

"He said he wont ever leave me!"

"I know i know Ali." Lily said. Ali calmed down and looked at Lily.

"You can go only if you eat something." Lily said wiping Ali's tears from her cheeks.

"Okay." Ali said half smiling but the smile disappeared. Ali ate all of her breakfast then went back upstairs so Lily could give her bath. Ali sat down on the bath tub with hot water around her the steam spread around the bathroom and Lily purred water on top of Ali's head.

"Your a strong women Ali." Lily said as she continued to pour water on Ali.

"How is that so?" Ali said not looking at Lily.

"Any other women would try to kill herself but you didn't."

"I though about it." Ali said in horsed voice Lily didn't say anything she just smiled and continued to pour water on Ali. Ali came downstairs wearing a lose black dress that had a ribbon on the back and black high heels. Everybody smiled when they looked at Ali but Ali stayed emotionless. When they arrived at the cemetery there was a lot of people around gather. It was raining and people had their black umbrella covering them except Ali, Ali just stood in the rain staring at AJ's black casket. I heard some people talking while the pastor gave his peach.

"I still cant believe they didn't have an open casket. I thinking they hiding something it was AJ's mother who oder it to be that way anyways." Ali looked up at AJ's mom who was was crying. When it was time to throw in the flowers I put a single white rose the only one among all the red roses. When the funeral was over Ali was the only one standing there watching the people put in the dirt. Ali felt a light tap on her shoulder which made her turn around.

"You have grown up Ali." AJ's mother Narcissa said as one of the butlers holded an umbrella for her.

"Yeah and you have…" Ali looked at AJ's mom from top to bottom "gone so young." Ali said lying threw her teethes.

"Cut the bullshit Ali. I know you were AJ girlfriend and that you cary AJ's child at this moment." Narcissa said.

"So what if I do?" Ali asked lifting an eyebrow.

"No nothing Ali at least is your better then does slut AJ brought home." Narcissa said as she stared at the floor for a while.

"It was nice chatting with you Ali." Narcissa said as she turned around and started to walk away.

"one more thing Ali…" Narcissa said turning around "It's best if you just forget about AJ it's the best for you and my grandson or granddaughter." and with that Narcissa turned around and left. Ali walked off later John was waiting for her with a umbrella.

"Your soaked." John said taking of his jacket and putting it on Ali. John helped Ali into the car and he got in the drivers seat.

"John the house is at the other side of town." Ali said.

"I know were going to the airport." John said turning to smile at Ali.

"Airport?"

"Yeah, how about a vacation to Fiji?"

"I don't want to go." Ali said looking away from John and watching how the rain hit the window.

"Come on it's going to be a good get away from the rain." John said already parking the car at the parking lot.

"Well were here anyways." Ali said getting out of the car. John chuckled and went to the trunk to get Ali's suitcases out and his.

"Let's go beautiful."

* * *

><p>The plane ride was long but Ali wasn't tired. John had rented a really big beach house with two rooms. John blindfolded Ali wanting to give her a surprise dinner.<p>

"Come on John you know I don't like surprises." Ali said extending her hands out so she wouldn't hit anything.

"Well you gonna love this one!" John removed the blindfold and revealed a round table for two filled with dinner. Ali laughed and hugged John.

"Wow!" Ali said happily for the first time. John just washed her amazed.

"What?" Ali said when she notice John was watching her.

"I'm just surprised that it was me who made you laugh." when you said this Ali blushed and turned away.

"No wait Ali that's a good thing. It means were making progress have seat." John said leading Ali to the table.

Ali and John stayed for a whole month at Fiji John and Ali had gotten closer. Ali even had a small lump in her stomach due to the pregnancy. John was the one who provided a shoulder for Ali when she would cry at night. One night when Ali was coming in from her usual swim in the beach at night John was acting weird.

"John what's wrong?" Ali said touching Johns shoulder gently.

"Ali I just…" John looked at Ali from head to toe admiring how she looked in the two piece white bikini. John grabbed Ali and took her to his room and threw her on his bed. John got on top of Ali and forced kissed her Ali started struggling but John pinned her down.

"No John stop your not like this." Ali said trying to push him off her. John manage to take off the top part of Ali's bikini. John cupped one of Ali's breast and out it in his mouth Ali just kept fighting John.

"Stop John stop!" Ali begged with tears forming in her eyes "Please!" John looked at Ali and got off her. Ali just covered her self with her hands.

"Ali I'm soo sorry I didn't know what I was doing." John turned to look at Ali. Ali got closer to John and kissed him on the lips. The kiss that John and Ali shared got more intense Ali started to lay down on the bed as John got on top of Ali. John put one of Ali's nipple on his mouth as he rubbed his fingers on Ali's clit making her moan. John removed the last pice of Ali's bikini and Ali took his clothes off. John position himself at Ali's entrance and thrusted himself in Ali. John went slow not wanting to hurt Ali.

"Go faster John." Ali said moaning. John complied and picked up his pace. He thrusted into Ali hard and fast hitting Ali's G-spot countless of time.

"Fuck me John." Ali said scratching John's arm. John went limp on top of Ali but he kept his pace. Ali put her hands in John's blond hair as she kissed him she moaned in his throat. Ali raped her legs around John but pushing him deeper into her.

"Ali!" John groaned. Ali felt her climax coming.

"Oh John I'm bout to cum!" Ali gave a high pitched scream and she released on John's shaft. John soon after shot his hot seed into Ali. John collapse next to Ali he grabbed the bed sheets and pulled it on Ali to cover her.

"No strings attach?" John said staring at the celling.

"No strings attach!" Ali said giggling. John and Ali went thru a couple of rounds till they got tired. Ali waited till John went to sleep to take a shower and gather her stuff. Ali was planing to go back to the states and get a place of her own in Florida. She wrote a letter to John giving her farewell and that she will give him her address when she gets her own place.


	22. Chapter 22

Three years later…

Ali had moved into a luxury condo in Miami with her son.

"Cookie?" said a three year old toddler who was standing on his feet but hold on to Ali's leg.

"Adrian I just gave you one." Ali said bedding down to get the blond boy with light brown eyes.

"Mama give cookie."Adrian said twirling Ali's hair on his little fingers. Ali thought for a minute tapping her index finger on her thin lips.

"Tell you what sport you go pick up all of your toys and you don't get one but two cookies!" Ali said putting Adrian back on the floor.

"Okies!"Adrian said running of to the living room he tripped on his own feet falling face down on the floor but got up and kept on running making Ali laugh. Ali stopped laughing and turned around going back to washing the dishes. Tears ran down from Ali's face from remembering AJ. The truth is that Ali had forgotten about AJ but after Adrian was born he was a spitting image of AJ and by the years he looked even more like AJ. Ali felt small hands on her legs again which made her jump.

"Sad?" Adrian asked moving his head to the right in confusion. Ali slowly leaned down and sat on the floor next to Adrian.

"Mommy isn't sad she is happy to have a son like Adrian." Ali said poking Adrian's nose.

"Mommy crying because daddy?" Adrian said sitting on Ali's lap. Adrian was already at the age were he wants to know everything and repeats everything that is said. Last time Adrian asked Ali were baby's come from and she had to make a complete lie that a seagull drops them from the sky.

"No mommy isn't crying for daddy. Did you finish picking up your toys sport?" Ali said picking Adrian up.

"Yup!" Adrian said smiling.

"Oh really will see about that." Ali went to the living room and looked around.

"My you really pick up your toys. So you get to have those cookies!" Ali said going back into the kitchen and opening the cookie jar.

"Here sport." Ali said giving the cookie and some milk on his sippi cup.

*ding dong*

Ali went to get the door and she was surprised who it was.

"AJ?" Ali rubbed her eyes and opened them again AJ was still standing on doorway Ali pinched her self but AJ was still there.

"Ali can I come in?" AJ said getting a bit inpatient.

"No, your dead." Ali answered quickly.

"Don't be dumb Ali I'm standing right in front of you." AJ said pushing past Ali. Ali closed the door and quickly picked up Adrian from the floor. AJ stared at Ali then at Adrian.

"Is he mines?" AJ asked.

"It's none of your business." Ali said holding Damon closer to her.

"Daddy!" Adrian said reaching out towards AJ. AJ smiled and grabbed Adrian.

"You look like me a lot. What's your name?" AJ said smiling at Adrian.

"Adrian." Adrian said smiling.

"Okay Adrian go watch TV." Ali said taking Adrian out of AJ's hands. Ali made sure that Adrian was in her room watching TV before she started talking to AJ. Ali could hear the _SpongeBob SquarePants _theme song coming from her room and Adrian sign along to it.

_Are you ready kids?_

"Aye-aye captain!" Adrian said talking back to the TV.

_I cant hear you!_

_"_AYE-AYE CAPTAIN!" Adrian yelled a bit louder.

_Oh, who lives in a pineapple under the tree?_

_"_SpongeBob SquarePants!"

_Absorbent and yellow and porous is he?_

_"_SpongeBob SquarePants!"

If nautical nonsense is something you wish…

_"_SpongeBob SquarePants!"

_Then drop on the deck and flop like a fish!_

_"_SpongeBob SquarePants!"

_Ready?_

_(TV and Adrian together)_

_"SpongeBob SquarePants! SpongeBob SquarePants!_

_SpongeBob Squarepants! SpongeBob…SquarePants!" (Laughter)_

AJ smirked from hearing his own kid sing.

"AJ I cant believe you have the audacity to come here after THREE YEARS acting like nothing happen." Ali said putting up three fingers in AJ's face.

"You have no idea the emotional distressed you caused me AJ." Ali said shaking her head slowly and staring at the floor.

"So? You was the one who fucked John when I turned my back on your dumb ass for a minute. Man, fuck you!" AJ said getting up from the sofa.

"FUCK ME? FUCK YOU AJ! You wasn't there when I needed you the most. You wasn't there when I gave birth to YOUR child. You wasn't there when Adrian did his first steps or said his first words. I had to be sedated for a whole month for your stupid ass. You wasn't there to hold me or to tell me everything was alright or give me a little bit of love. You wasn't there when I would cry my self to sleep begging the gods to 'please bring you back'. John was the one who gave me a shoulder to lean on he was the one who made love to me and it made me feel safe. But most of all he was there when Adrian was born! You was just never there. And you want to know whats funny of all this, I still love your dumb ass!" Ali yelled at AJ her face wet with tears.

"Jake and Lily got married and had their first child. John is engaged to his two month pregnant fiancee. Jesse is dating my best friend Jessica. G has girlfriend. AJ, the love of my life the father of my son who was supposedly dead appears before me after three years. And me? Well I'm a single mother but I don't complain about it. Adrian is the most precious thing to me at this moment. I have taken up the family business and have become closer to my mother I met my grandparents for the first time last year." Ali paused for a second letting everything sink in in AJ's head.

"The reason why I'm telling you all this AJ is because there is life after AJ. I probably cant love a man like I loved you but I'm managing." Ali said wiping her tears from her face.

"Yeah, there is life after AJ." Ali said a little bit lower.

"You think I wanted to this Ali? I pretended i was dead for you. You know why? I'll tell you why Ali, my father was a drug lord he die the same day we made loved. He left a letter saying that if anything happens to him to hunt me down and bring me back so I can take over the business. Jake told me so many times to tell my father that I didn't want part of it but I thought that as long nothing happens to him that I was good. I was wrong. The reason I had to pretend that I was dead was because the enemies of my father ever find out that I had a girlfriend they will hunt you down like a dog and do only god knows what to you that being said I called John after two month later asking him to help me get rid of this guys until we came to the strategy to just lead the cops to them. Long story short, they all in jail and I'm free to get claim everything thats mines starting with you and my child." AJ said explaining everything.

"You are such a lier!" Ali said pushing past AJ and into her room. Ali notice that Adrian had fallen asleep on the floor so she picked him up and took him to his crib in his room. Ali laid Adrian down gently on his crib then she stroke his cheeks gently and placing a kiss on his for head.

"I love you Adrian!" Ali whispered at Adrian. AJ stood by the door watching Ali tuck in Adrian.

"God I missed so much!" AJ said behind Ali.

"Now you realize?" Ali said pushing by AJ.

"I think its for you to leave!"

"I don't have nowhere to go." AJ said shrugging.

"Then go to a hotel."

"I don't have money."

"I'll give you some money if it means you'll leave." Ali said grabbing her purse.

"I don't want your money Ali just let me crash here for the night."

"Fine but your sleeping in the guest room." Ali said walking of to her room.

* * *

><p>Ali locked her bedroom door and decided to get a bath. When Ali came out she put on an oversize white T-shirt that came up to mid thigh to Ali and pink lacy panties. Ali opened her bedroom door she herd the guest bathroom shower on. Ali walked over to the bathroom were the door was wide opened she hid behind the wall and took a peak in the bathroom and watch AJ take a shower. Ali washed him with wide opened eyes her heart started beating fast as she saw AJ's naked body wet. Ali hid behind the wall again touching her heart.<p>

"What the hell am I doing I'm like a perv…"

"Ali!" AJ groaned Ali's name. Ali covered her mouth and looked inside the bathroom again. AJ was masturbating will thinking about Ali he threw his head back looking at the celling but closed eyes. Ali watched AJ and it started to make her horny so she lifted her shirt slowly making her skin get goosebumps. Ali put her hands in her clit and rubbed it she could feel her wetness starting to wet her panties. Ali kept on watching AJ then thoughts of AJ went threw her head. Ali put one of her fingers inside her and starting to pump her fingers in and out. Ali starting moaning out AJ's name silently while she heard AJ moan Ali's name loudly which made her more hotter. Ali slowly started to slip from down the wall due to the fact that her legs were giving up on her and they were trembling. Ali laid down on the floor her back arched not touching the floor one hand in her pussy and the other touching her breasts her eyes rolled into her head. Ali didn't notice when she moaned really loud making AJ stop turn off the shower and come out of the bathroom. AJ watched Ali in excitement.

"Mmmm AJ!" Ali moaned. AJ leaned down and took Ali's hand out from her panties. Ali opened her eyes and turned red in embarrassment Ali was about to throw a fit but when she saw AJ lick her finger she didn't say anything. AJ took off Ali's panties off and spread her legs licking her juices. Ali swallowed hard and arched her back again. AJ kept on licking Ali and sucking. AJ came back up and kissed Ali he slipped his tung in Ali's mouth and started playing with her.

"Ali tell me that you want me!" AJ said nibbling on Ali's neck.

"I cant what about if you leave again?" Ali asked Ali felt her eyes water but she refused to cry.

"I promise you I wont Ali I'm hear to stay for good!" AJ said still nibbling on Ali's neck.

"You promise?" Ali asked.

"Promise!" AJ said this time looking at Ali in the eye. Ali smiled she grabbed AJ's hand and put it in her wetness.

"I don't want you AJ, I desire you!" Ali said as AJ thrusted himself into Ali hard paying her for the three years he couldn't make love to her. AJ moved faster and harder hitting Ali's G-spot all the time. Ali's eye rolled to the back of her head her mouth was opened letting out moans and mouthing AJ's name.

"I love you Ali." AJ said groaning.

"I LOVE YOU TOO AJ!" Ali said running out of air as she cum on AJ. AJ also shot his seed into Ali then he collapse on top of Ali. Ali hugged AJ tightly they was both sweating hard. Ali flipped AJ over and got on top of him straddling him she put his shaft into her and started riding AJ hard. AJ washed as Ali's boobs went up and down and how the sweat covered Ali's body and he also notice the new tattoos she had gotten especially the one her left rib cage which said 'integrity' in chinese letters going all the way down to the top of her hip. AJ grabbed Ali's hip and helped her move up and down.

"AJ I'm cumin!" Ali said moaning.

"Oh yeah?" AJ asked huskily.

"Yeah, I'm feeling the ticklish…I'm cumin!" Ali spilled all her juices again and AJ nutted inside of Ali. Ali collapse on AJ panting hard. AJ flipped Ali in all four.

"Waite AJ let me…Ahhh AJ yeah fuck me!" Ali yelled as AJ shoved himself right in with out stoping. AJ got in a couple of strokes before Ali went limp on her hands and fell on the floor turning her head to the side so she can watch what AJ was doing. AJ laid on top of Ali back still thrusting himself into Ali.

"Tell me what you want Ali." AJ whispered into Ali's ear.

"I want you to fuck me AJ! Fuck me HARD! I'm a bad girl!" Ali yelled. AJ shot his seed into Ali one last time and Ali fallowed till he collapse next to Ali.

"I love you Ali!" AJ said turning his head to look at Ali.

"I love you too AJ, and welcome back home!" Ali said hugging AJ.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: I'm sorry to report that the story is coming to an end probably in the next chapter or two i'm not sure yet but I promise to keep the story good till the end(:**_

_**-XoXo Alicia**_


	23. FINAL CHAPTER

Ali hid behind walls watching AJ walk around her condo she still couldn't believe that AJ was back into her life and that he was taking care of their child. AJ went into the kitchen wearing nothing but boxers and prepared Adrian's milk he went back into the living room and gave it to Adrian who was only in his dippers sitting next to his dad watching Spongebob. Ali came out of her hiding place and stood behind them laughing.

"Like father like son."

"Oh Ali I didn't notice you from behind that wall…good morning!" AJ said smiling. Ali rolled her eyes and went to the kitchen she opened the refrigerator thinking what she was gonna make for breakfast.

"What do your guys want for breakfast?" Ali said still looking inside the refrigerator.

"How about you?" AJ said standing from behind her and kissing her neck.

"AJ not in front of Adrian." Ali said turning around and kissing AJ.

"Mama I want pancake." Adrain said holding onto Ali's leg.

"Okay I'll make you some pancake." Ali said picking up Adrian.

"Pancake it is." Ali said lifting her eyebrows at AJ.

"Okay and add bacon and eggs to it." AJ said taking Adrian out of Ali's hand.

"Cook women cook." AJ said in a husky voice.

"Shut up AJ." Ali said laughing. She started cooking and and served the two men Ali watched them eat she put her chin in her hands watching AJ's every move it was still hard to believe the he was here...with her, and she gets to touch him. Ali slipped her feet out of her slippers and and rubbed AJ's leg. AJ look up at her from the newspaper confuse by the sudden action. Ali smirked and lifted her feet farther up his leg. AJ flinched with when her feet touch and inappropriate place knocking his orange juice over.

"Shit!" AJ said getting up to wipe off the orange juice. Ali got up and went to get paper towel and handed it to him. Ali went over to Adrian who was sitting in his high chair she cooed at him for awhile and went back to the living room with him. A few seconds later AJ walked back and sat next to Adrian AJ put his arm around Ali and brought her closer.

"I'm still here, love!" AJ whispered in her ear then placed a sweet kiss on her lips.

* * *

><p>One year later…<p>

Over the passed year Ali took over the family business and made it into well know agency worldwide. In addition to that Ali had opened a new skyscraper that was build in LA which made them move back. Adrian had recently turned four and looked more like AJ and as for Ali she was already pregnant with AJ's second child but she haven told AJ yet. This evening Ali met up with her family and friends for the grand opening of the building. She was dressed in a royal blue dress with an exposed back that showed off her tattoos.

"I just cant wait to go back to Adrian you guys all know how he gets when I'm away from him." Ali told everybody at the table.

"Yeah his at the age when he feels he can get away from Ali but throws a tantrum when Ali gets away from him." AJ said drinking his champagne.

*clink clink clink*

Ali's grandmother taped a spoon on champagne glass to get everybody's attention.

"And I now Ali would like to say a few words." Ali's grandma said speaking into the microphone.

"No I don't!" Ali said after a long period of silence.

"Well, then how about you come sign us that song."

"Ali you might as well do it so you can get them out of your hair." AJ said whispering into Ali's ear. Ali said some swearing words silently but got up and walked over to the stage and AJ fallowed her seating in the piano chair. Ali looked at the crowed and swallowed hard the lights dimmed out and then the spotlight was on her.

_I let it fall, my heart,_

_And as it fell you rose to claim it_

_It was dark and I was over_

_Until you kissed my lips and you saved me_

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

_But there's a side to you_

_That I never knew, never knew._

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_And the games you play_

_You would always win, always win._

_But I set fire to the rain,_

_Watched it pour as I touched your face,_

_Well, it burned while I cried_

_'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name…_

Ali finished the song and everybody got up and clapped Ali bowed and bowed then got off the stage.

"You were great Ali!" AJ said kissing Ali in the mouth.

"You were great your self Mr. PianoMan!" Ali said kissing AJ back.

"AJ I got to tell you something can we talk outside for a minute?" Ali said bitting her lips.

"Yeah?" AJ said getting another glass of champagne.

"I'm pregnant." Ali said.

"Really?" AJ said smiling.

"Yeah!" Ali said half smiling.

"That's great I'm sure Adrian's gonna be happy to have a little sister or little brother to play with!" AJ said rubbing Ali's belly.

"And Ali theres something I want to ask you…" AJ said getting down on one knee Ali covered her mouth.

"Ali will you marry me?" AJ said holding out a diamond ring.

"Yes, yes I do!" Ali said happily and kissing AJ.

"Hey, whats going on?" Jesse said walking over to Ali and AJ with everybody else.

"Ali's pregnant!" AJ said smiling.

"And me and AJ getting marry!" Ali said holding out her left arm so everybody can see.

"Oh, congratulations Ali!" everybody said at once and all the women rubbed Ali's belly. When the guys were at the bar AJ got a little irritated that people were rubbing Ali's belly.

"How come when a women is pregnant they rub her belly and congratulate her but nobody rubs our balls and say 'good job'?" AJ asked the guys as he finishing his scotch.

"Yeah sometimes I wonder the same thing too." John said agreeing.

"Yeah me too!" Jake said. Jesse and G laughed since they didn't have to worry about that. AJ walked over to Ali and kissed her in her cheeks. When Ali and AJ got home they went and checked up on Adrian. Then they went back into their room.

"AJ I'm happy for us really!" Ali said laying on her stomach naked after they made love.

"Yeah me too Ali." AJ said kissing Ali's naked back.

"Mmm that feels good AJ!" Ali said enjoy AJ's kisses "I love you AJ!" Ali said turning around to face him.

"I love you too feisty fox!" AJ said pinching Ali in the cheek.

* * *

><p>Ten month later…<p>

Ali walked around in her white wedding dress that made her look like a princess in her room.

"I can do this!" Ali said talking to all of her bridesmaids which were Lily, Jessica (Jesse's fiancee), Stella (John's wife), and Teresa (G's fiancee). An hour later Ali was facing the church door were she was gonna get married Ali swallowed hard and turned around.

"I cant do this!" Ali said sitting on the floor.

"Ali get up this is your wedding now stop being a coward and get in there!" Ali's mom yelled at her. The church door's opened and Jake walked her down the aisle. Everybody was standing and AJ was waiting for her in his black tux.

"God he looks beautiful!" Ali said to herself. Jake handed Ali to AJ and AJ kissed Ali's hand.

"You look beautiful Ali!" AJ said admiring Ali.

"Thank you!" Ali said. Ali was to nervous she couldn't concentrate to what the priest was saying she just kept looking at AJ and how gorgeous he looked.

"I do." AJ said smiling Ali snapped back and turned to look at the priest.

"And do you Alyssa Marie Geneva take AJ to be your lawful wedded husband?" the father asked.

"I do." said Ali smiling. John's daughter Halibel brought the rings over to them. AJ took one of the rings and said his wedding vow.

"Alyssa, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love you and to cherish 'till death do us part. And here to I pledge you my faithfulness." AJ put the ring in Ali's finger and Ali grabbed the last ring and said her wedding vow.

"AJ, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love you and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness to show to you the same kind of love as Christ showed the Church when he died for her, and to love you as part of myself because in his sight we shall be one." Ali put the ring in AJ's finger and smiled at him.

"By the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride!" AJ lifted Ali's veil and kissed her. Everybody clapped and threw roses at them. Maybe this was the start or of something new!

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** _Yaaay, this is my FIRST fanfic that I actually finished! I am soooo sorry for the long wait my laptop got a really REALLY BAD virus and I had to get it fixed. Thanks for sticking along. Thanks you for all those people that reviewed and favored my story. I am really proud of this story and and happy that I got to share it with you guys. Thank You!_


	24. Please Read

Hello, Alicia here. I, uh, wanted to point out two things really quick. Number one, if any of you like this story and is a fan of the Vampire Diaries and Pearl Harbor go check my story. Second, I might be doing another story for Takers probably is going to be the something AJ/OC but totally different from this fanfic. We'll see how that works out and if you are looking forward to a NEW story by ME then add me to you author alert so you can be notified when I post that story up which I am currently working on right now! That being said if there is any ideas you guys might have and want to share them with me than feel free to message me I will be more than happy to read them and i'll message you back.

-Alicia


End file.
